


La unión perfecta

by Rocket_B



Series: Princes AU [1]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, lenguaje explicito, matrimonio arreglado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_B/pseuds/Rocket_B
Summary: De lugares y culturas distintas, El príncipe Ritsu Onodera del reino del Sur y el príncipe Masamune Saga del reino del Norte intentan encontrarse en el centro de un compromiso arreglado con beneficios económicos y bélicos para ambos reinos, preguntándose si habrá espacio para algo mas, o si sus diferencias aplastaran el sentimiento frágil y nuevo que pudiera crecer entre ellos.A.K.A. Un universo de príncipes.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu & Takano Masamune, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Series: Princes AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904677
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Miserabilidad y efectividad

**Author's Note:**

> Tome elementos del omegaverse, drama histórico y la historia Sekaiichi Hatsukoi e hice un desastre. No me arrepiento de nada. 
> 
> Hay inconsistencias en el omegaverse, como la edad de presentación en omegas masculinos y alfas femeninos, por conveniencia propia decidí que el género secundario fuera posible de identificar por sus genitales (hay vaginas y penes, uno arriba del otro, pegados a la misma persona) y que la presentación del primer celo fuera en la pubertad. En cuanto a los alfas y betas, no hay distinción hasta la edad de presentación. Cuando termine de escribir me di cuenta que lo ignore por completo. Sorry.
> 
> No esta situado en ningún país que exista, lo mas seguro es que haya inconsistencias en algunos cargos reales ya que solo me inspire en la corona inglesa durante la edad media. Mi intención era re-interpretar el orden jerárquico del omegaverse, y me agarre de donde pude para hacerlo posible. 
> 
> Hay personajes intersexuales, discriminación y lenguaje explicito en relación a menores y su sexualidad en los capítulos futuros, repetiré la advertencia de ser necesario.

“Masamune, recuerdas al príncipe Ritsu, del reino Onodera?” Su madre estaba sentada detrás de su padre, con una mano sobre su hombro. Le habían pedido subir al salón donde su madre solía reunirse con los nobles que vivían cerca del castillo. Mientras que su voz no revelaba ninguna emoción en particular, podía notar sus ansias por hablar con él. Ambos lo miraban expectantes. Masamune sonrió con ironía ante la pregunta. Claro que lo recordaba, después de todo estaba siendo educado para ser Rey a su lado, un compromiso arreglado desde que ambos eran niños, pero agradecía a su madre la gentileza de asumir que paso los últimos seis años pensando en otra cosa que no fuera el compromiso que tenía con un príncipe con el que tendría que casarse cuando cumpliera dieciocho años, y el tipo de alfa que debía ser para no solo ser un buen gobernante sino un esposo merecedor de un omega de sangre de real, tan escasos como eran.

“Es tiempo de anunciar el compromiso.” Naturalmente, Masamune no esperaba la fecha con ilusión.

El castillo comenzó los preparativos para la llegada de la familia real y un baile para anunciar el compromiso. La servidumbre parecía encantada de recibirlos, en particular de conocer al príncipe. Miembros de la nobleza, de naturaleza entrometida y superficial preguntaban a su madre sobre él en cualquier oportunidad que tenían. Su madre respondía lo mismo todo el tiempo, con la cortesía reservada que la caracterizaba. “La última vez que lo vimos tenía tan solo diez años pero Masamune y el príncipe Ritsu entablaron una tierna amistad.” Masamune reemplazaría la palabra tierna con superficial. No fue una amistad sino la cordialidad esperada de personas como ellos. Cuando viajaron al sur para visitar el reino Onodera seis años atrás, su estancia fue corta y no hubo gran oportunidad de conocer al príncipe más que para jugar en el jardín y ser vigilados todo el tiempo por un hombre que los seguía como sombra, ninguno de los dos entendía que significaba un compromiso o el peso que su unión tendría.

De cualquier manera, el trámite que realmente importaba había comenzado antes de que Masamune aprendiera siquiera a hablar. Por lo que su madre había dicho durante su breve reunión en el salón, había tomado la iniciativa de escribir a la reina Risako cuando llego al castillo el rumor de que su hijo era un omega. Los omegas son muy escasos en su reino de los Saga, siendo su nacimiento en la nobleza o la familia real mucho más raro. Masamune es el heredero al trono y un alfa, por lo que sus padres vieron la oportunidad perfecta para unir sus reinos.

“Harán una espléndida pareja, su alteza el príncipe Masamune es bastante taciturno pero estoy seguro de que el príncipe Ritsu, siendo un omega, será encantador. Serán un matrimonio balanceado y feliz.” Dijo con entusiasmo un Duque beta, que a pesar de ser visitante frecuente de su madre, Masamune no lograba reunir el interés suficiente para recordar su nombre.

La premisa de que un omega y un alfa estaban destinados a encajar como dos piezas de un rompecabezas no lograba convencer a Masamune. Se sabe que el lazo entre un alfa y un omega es más fuerte que cualquier variación que se pudiera tener con un beta, que hay gran compatibilidad sexual entre ellos, y que el índice de fertilidad de estas parejas es alto, todos esos son hechos que los estudiosos de los géneros secundarios habían deducido. Pero eso no era de lo que hablaban los poetas en los libros que tomaba de la biblioteca personas de sus padres, en ellos se hablaba de la serenidad que viene después de afianzar el lazo con una mordida en las glándulas de olor que ambos deben portar, de romance, de complicidad, que un alfa y omega son uno solo, complementándose mutuamente y que esto se traduce con frecuencia a un matrimonio exitoso, feliz. Las personas esperaban poder tener una conexión así, deseaban estar unidos a alguien que los completara, tal y como se describía en poemas, novelas y obras de teatro.

Sin embargo, esa información debía ser incorrecta o sus padres serian una excepción a la regla. Su madre una omega y su padre un alfa, ambos de sangre real, tenían un matrimonio que distaba significativamente de una unión perfecta. El silencio y las miradas frías que se dirigían en ocasiones, los gritos y jarrones rotos provenientes de la alcoba real algunas noches eran pruebas contundentes de la imperfección de su unión, aunque fueran los mejores gobernantes que había visto el reino en generaciones. Tan poca complicidad, un romance muerto e infértil.

Sus padres sabían mejor que nadie que una unión alfa-omega solo aseguraba una probabilidad ridículamente alta de concebir, el resto de la descripción no aplicaba a ellos. No, sus padres acordaron su compromiso con el príncipe Ritsu por dos razones. Siendo la primera razón…

“El reino de los Onodera es conocido por su buena economía” había explicado su padre aquella tarde, hablando por primera vez desde que Masamune había entrado al salón. El reino de los Onodera situado en el sur, de clima cálido, actividad agrícola y pesquera, era un reino rico, quizá más rico que el reino de los Saga, que es reconocido por su gran ejército formado únicamente por alfas, razón que les permitió extenderse por el norte con facilidad.

La unión de ambos líderes formaría una nación fuerte, con la riqueza acumulada de ambos reinos; la fuerza del ejército de los Saga y el creciente desarrollo de los Onodera. El reino de los Saga se beneficiaria de la actividad mercantil y al Reino de los Onodera le caería muy bien la protección de un ejército como el de los Saga. Seguramente los reyes Onodera lo sabían también y habían accedido a la propuesta de sus padres.

“Un omega como el príncipe Ritsu no solo elevara tu estatus, creara un reino imponente en términos bélicos y económicos.” Dijo su padre con finalidad. Su madre sonreía sentada a su derecha. Ambos habían planeado todo esto cuidadosamente. Masamune mantuvo una expresión impasible cuando su madre repitió algo que había escuchado constantemente a lo largo de toda su vida. La segunda razón de ese compromiso, una que Masamune dedujo poco tiempo después de conocer al príncipe, cuando dejo de ser un niño.

“Un alfa necesita a un omega. La visión y habilidades de un omega te llevaran a ser un rey digno y poderoso. Es una suerte que pudiéramos asegurar al príncipe Ritsu para ti, debes esforzarte.” Era un hecho conocido, y su madre solo repetía lo que era una creencia popular pero aun así no podía evitar la sensación de calor que se expandía de su rostro a su estómago, irritación palpable en su garganta. Los alfas en general, son considerados fuertes y dominantes, temidos hasta cierto punto pero significativamente menos hábiles socialmente que los omegas. Un alfa podía someter a cualquier género usando voz de mando, sin embargo los omegas podían hacer lo mismo sin ella, y peor aún, lograban que sus intereses fueran los de los demás.

Los omegas son políticos naturales, atractivos, con el don de agradar y convencer, manipular pensaba Masamune, al igual que algunos pensadores alfa y beta que habían logrado ver a través del falso encanto de un omega una vez que su aroma, belleza y elocuencia estaban fuera de cuadro y plasmaban su pensamiento en libros. Los omegas están sentados en la cima de la jerarquía social. Tienen a la mayoría de alfas y betas, los segundos menos afectados por su aroma, comiendo de la palma de su mano. Un alfa es respetado pero un omega es adorado. Masamune estaba convencido de que el respeto no sería suficiente para gobernar una nación, mucho menos para que un ejército fuera a la guerra por él, muriera por él de ser necesario.

No era un secreto para Masamune la creciente preocupación de su madre y los comentarios groseros que los nobles susurraban acerca de sus capacidades como príncipe, como futuro rey. Parecía que nadie pensaba que sus estudios o experiencia estando presente en discusiones importantes concernientes al reino fuera suficiente. Había sido criado para ser rey, pero parecía que no había esfuerzo individual, ninguna cualidad en él que fuera suficiente para compensar el hecho de que era un rey a medias sin un omega. Su género secundario lo hacía fuerte e imponente ante la sociedad, y a la vez bruto e insensato. La historia de su reino había visto a muchos reyes y reinas alfa solos o emparejados con betas, tomar decisiones impulsivas, perdiendo de vista los intereses del pueblo, causando escasez y muerte.

Fue apenas tres generaciones atrás, que sus tatarabuelos decidieron buscar omegas de sangre real en otros lugares para casar a sus alfas. Y entonces, el reino comenzó a crecer con asistencia de reyes y reinas omega, el ejército de alfas avanzó, no segados por el orgullo o la furia sino con propósito. Masamune entendía que por la historia de la corona de los Saga todos creyeran que un alfa como rey no era más que un ser volátil que requería de un omega que lo prevenga de hacer alguna idiotez. Sin embargo, no podía evitar la molestia de ser visto de esa manera. Los alfas eran más que eso, Masamune era más que eso, deseaba que se le viera como una persona y no como una amenaza, un cumulo de hormonas ante el dulce aroma de un omega. Era una idea que afectaba a todos los alfas del reino, la mayoría de la población estaba dividida entre alfas y betas, siendo los omegas los menos comunes. Sin embargo los mismos alfas reforzaban esas creencias, y las habilitaban con ayuda de betas, tanto en el poder como plebeyos.

La carencia de omegas unida a su naturaleza encantadora hacía que la gente alrededor de ellos se comportara de forma ridícula. Desde joven, Masamune pudo observar que la severidad con la que betas y alfas eran tratados en situaciones que requerían sanción, no aplicaba para los omegas. Las reglas se ajustan para ellos. Lo que sería motivo de ejecución para un beta o alfa, es una palmada en la muñeca para un omega. Para Masamune, es como usar un privilegio de forma descarada. Y hasta el momento no ha sabido de ningún omega que no se beneficie de ese privilegio, aunque no lo use deliberadamente.

No hay forma de que se vea a si mismo pasando la vida a lado de una persona así. No hay forma de que pase sus días en silencio, mirando con desdén al omega con el que comparte alcoba. No quisiera ser tan solo el nudo que su acalorado rey busque durante su celo. Que sus ojos se apaguen con el paso del tiempo por no poder sentir afecto hacia él. No quisiera escuchar como considera su juicio estúpido y lo juzgue incapaz de tomar decisiones importantes para el reino, solo por ser un alfa, gritándose por horas durante la noche, como ritual antes de por fin rendirse y botarse en la cama para no descansar. No quiere pensar que su cuerpo lo traicionara al oler a su omega, que lo deseara muy a pesar de sus ideas, que su experiencia y opinión sobre un omega no importara, cuando este hundiéndose en su centro caliente y húmedo por las noches.

No puede evitar preguntarse si una vida privada así es un intercambio justo por un reino estable o si la vida que tendrá a lado del príncipe Ritsu será así. No hay una sola pizca de entusiasmo en Masamune por conocer a la persona con la que tendrá que compartir su vida, tener por lo menos un heredero y repetir la historia de sus padres, los reyes miserables pero efectivos.


	2. El caballo más débil

Ritsu observaba el camino a través de la ventana del carruaje. Notando el cambio de vegetación, y sintiéndose más ansioso cuando dejó de ver los cultivos y árboles frutales del reino, y el camino se decoró con pinos altos y cielo nublado que caracterizaba al reino vecino en esa época del año. La mano de su padre se posó sobre su hombro, su cabeza se inclinó quizá preguntándose si estaba bien. Los nervios de Ritsu evidentes, inundando cada cabello de su cabeza. Miró con detenimiento el rostro pálido de su padre e hizo lo posible por sonreír con naturalidad pero está seguro de que no fue convincente.

En el camino pensaba en la conversación con Tadashi, los detalles sobre la visita que harían, y si todo salía como estaba planeado, el título que asumiría, las nuevas responsabilidades que tendría, el hombre con quien viviría y tendría hijos.

Sabía muy poco del príncipe Masamune, y solo recordaba algunos detalles que Tadashi llamó “extrañamente específicos” como el color de sus ojos y como se tornaban amarillento bajo el sol cuando jugaron en el jardín antes de la cena, su gusto por algunos poemas que Ritsu podía entender ahora, siendo la primera vez que los leyó muy complejos para su edad, el sonido nasal que hacia cuando Ritsu le explicaba los movimientos que los caballeros hacían cuando organizaban duelos en el castillo, sus dedos fríos cuando movió el cabello pegado a la frente de Ritsu por el sudor diciendo “el clima es húmedo aquí”. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para conocerse pero el príncipe Masamune dejo una gran impresión en el por ser un niño inteligente y educado, sabia muchas historias, algunas que Ritsu conocía, otras que no, tenía buenos modales, no recuerda que sus papas corrigieran su postura o los cubiertos que usaba, como era su caso.

Más tarde aprendería la razón de su gracia al caminar y su inteligencia. La razón por la que ganaba los pequeños duelos que hacían para jugar, a pesar de no conocer los movimientos que Ritsu aprendió observando cuidadosamente a los caballeros, mismos que practico solo en el jardín numerosas tardes ante la mirada paciente de Tadashi, mucho antes de tener un tutor de combate. Masamune era un alfa y Ritsu un omega. Había una diferencia que no entendía, y lo haría tener que esforzarse el doble. Al menos fue lo que Tadashi le explico en el estudio donde Ritsu leía con sus tutores, después de que sus lecciones habían terminado, cuando Ritsu no entendía porque los omegas no podían estar en el ejercito del reino.

“el segundo género, es como un caballo, como estar montado en un caballo por la vida…” explicó con detenimiento, buscando las palabras adecuadas para que un niño de once años pudiera comprender. “El segundo genero determina el tipo de caballo que tiene, y el ejército solo acepta cierto tipo de caballos, ¿sí?”

“¿Y cómo son esos caballos?”

Tadashi pensó un momento en la pregunta de Ritsu y respondió. “Son fuertes, saludables, rápidos, buenos para una batalla, aseguran la victoria de su reino.”

“Entonces los alfas y los betas que están en el ejército, tienen buenos caballos… ¡Tadashi, tú tienes un caballo fuerte! ¡Podrías defender nuestro reino!” dijo Ritsu con el entusiasmo de alguien que no sabe lo que una guerra conlleva. 

Tadashi sonrió mientras apilaba los libros sobre la mesa. “Así es, pero un alfa es mucho más fuerte que un beta. Los betas son saludables y resistentes, pero son los alfas los que realmente ganan la batalla, son más listos, también. Pueden actuar con rapidez cuando la situación lo amerita.”

“El príncipe Masamune es un alfa…” Dijo pensativo, sintiendo un poco de envidia. Por un breve momento pensó que Masamune había hecho trampa en los duelos cuando practicaron en el jardín, y después se preguntó si él lo sabía también, que tenía un caballo fuerte y que Ritsu… ”Entonces, ¿Cómo es el caballo de un omega?”

Parecía estar contemplando muy bien sus palabras, como hace un momento, cuando intentaba responder con claridad a lo que Ritsu había preguntado. ”El caballo de un omega es saludable y fuerte, tan fuerte y resistente que puede llevar niños, sin importar su género primario. Eso requiere de mucha fuerza, lo has leído durante las lecciones.”

“Si son tan fuertes, ¿Por qué no pueden pelear? ¿Por qué no pueden ser caballeros?” dijo sin levantar la vista de la mesa. ” ¿No sería mejor si más personas pudieran pelear?”

Ante el silencio de Tadashi, se giró buscando su rostro y encontró una extraña mezcla de emociones en él. Parece que el sentimiento detrás de su curiosidad no se le escapó a su perspicaz guardián. Se sentó a su lado, y poniendo una mano en su espalda dijo. ” ¿Por qué colaborar con más muerte si puede generar vida? Los omegas son sensibles y persuasivos también, hay una razón por la cual la mayoría de los comerciantes en el mercado son omega ¿sabe? Hay muchas cosas con las que puede colaborar en el reino, pelee desde su trinchera, alteza.”

En pocas palabras, Ritsu tenía el caballo más débil en la carrera.

Tadashi no lo dijo, pero era claro que no había mucho que pudiera hacer como omega, era débil. Tan débil que no podía ser útil para defender el reino, para acompañar a los caballeros que salían del castillo y volvían en grupos más pequeños ante la mirada decepcionada de su madre. No podía evitar que el entrecejo de su padre se frunciera con preocupación mientras leía largas cartas provenientes de otros reyes, mismas que su madre arrebataría antes de arrugar entre sus manos. Había tantos problemas y era tan poco lo que Ritsu podía hacer, y el paso del tiempo no se llevó la incertidumbre ni la sensación de impotencia. Al contrario, solo trajo más problemas, más razones para sentirse avergonzado y a merced de su segundo género. 

Su primer celo llegó en el verano después de que cumplió catorce años, y fue por su propia imprudencia y talento para meterse en problemas, como dijo Tadashi mientras acomodaba una jarra de cristal llena de agua sobre su mesa de noche, con ayuda de un sirviente movió su diván cerca de su cama y ordenaron toallas sobre el mueble con coordinación y experiencia ante una situación así. Aparentemente su celo se disparó por presenciar una orden de sumisión en una pelea entre dos alfas, fue lo que dijo su madre después de haber hablado con la general a cargo del grupo que practicaba ese día. Como era su costumbre desde que era niño, se las arreglaba para escabullirse entre los pasillos y asomarse al patio de armas, pasando por el túnel que guiaba a los lavaderos, entre los arbustos, se ocultaba a mirar a los caballeros. No tenía permitido entrenar con alfas ni acercarse al área durante el entrenamiento, tomaba lecciones de combate con un caballero beta pero los duelos que tenía con él no se comparaban con lo que Ritsu observaba entre los arbustos.

La fuerza con la que sus espadas golpeaban, los gruñidos, alfas y betas, bajo el sol, observaba el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Ritsu no se dio cuenta en que momento pasó, como poco a poco, la observación dejo de tratarse de los movimientos y el duelo, y su atención se volcó hacia los cuerpos. Escucho el sonido del metal golpeando el suelo a su derecha y vio como un caballero tomaba a otro por el cuello de su camisa, en una esquina cercana al jardín. Un olor intenso golpeo su nariz y no podía dejar de observar. Sus rostros estaban cerca el uno del otro, el caballero más alto sostenía al otro sin ceder, y con una mano en su cabello expuso su cuello y comenzó a gruñir. Con sorpresa, vio como lentamente sus piernas dejaron de responder, cuando el caballero en ventaja le ordeno con voz profunda y entre dientes que se pusiera de rodillas.

Ritsu sentía como si alguien hubiera puesto un trapo humedecido con agua tibia sobre su cara, sintiendo el calor expandirse de la punta de su nariz hacia el resto de su cara, escalofríos recorriendo su cabeza hasta su nuca. La voz contundente de la general Aikawa cortó la escena como mantequilla, sacándolo de su estupor. Salió corriendo de los arbustos.

“Esperaba que tuvieras más tiempo…” su padre lo miraba con dejo de tristeza y compasión, sentándose a su lado, sobre la cama. Puso una toalla sobre su frente sudorosa, sus dedos estaban tibios. Si alguien en esa habitación sabia como se sentía, era él.

“Tan solo era cuestión de tiempo, es un omega después de todo.” Dijo su madre acercándose a los pies de su cama. Sus palabras no tenían malicia pero aun con fiebre y poco presente en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Ritsu lo sintió como un corte fino, como una inconveniencia más que se esperaba de él y quien era. La vergüenza lo invadió, no quería ser visto así, quería estar solo.

“Escucha con atención, Ritsu. No importa lo que sientas, lo desesperado que estés. No puedes introducir nada por delante, es muy importante.” Susurro su padre una vez que los sirvientes se habían marchado, sabía que Tadashi estaba justo afuera de la puerta. “Puedes tocar, pero no debes introducir nada, eso es algo que está reservado para tu prometido. Él podría molestarse si se da cuenta que lo hiciste antes que él.” Escuchaba sin prestar mucha atención, confundido, sin entender a qué se refería su padre, las sensaciones lo abrumaban poco a poco, lo que había comenzado con una ligera onda de calor sobre su rostro y cuello, comenzó a bajar hacia su pecho, endureciendo sus pezones. Bajaba lentamente, para cuando llego a su entrepierna, Ritsu frotaba la planta de sus pies contra las cobijas.

Era una sensación extraña, sentía que cada vez podía pensar menos. Lo último que pudo escuchar con atención fue la voz firme de su madre diciendo. ”Resiste, y haz lo que tengas que hacer, habrá terminado antes de que te des cuenta.” Y el sonido de vidrio siendo depositado sobre la madera su mesa de noche. Cuando miro en esa dirección encontró un frasco de aceite. Estaba solo.

Sintió una onda de calor estremecer su cuerpo entero, la sensación era familiar, parecido a lo que sentía en la privacidad de su cuarto, pero jamás lo había sentido tan intenso. Tadashi y el sirviente lo habían vestido en una túnica sin ropa interior, ahora sabia porque. Con facilidad, levanto la tela que no se había recorrido con sus movimientos y deslizo sus dedos sobre su erección y lentamente comenzó a tocarse presionando ligeramente. Conforme aumentaba la velocidad de su mano, daba bocanadas de aire desesperado, sin poder controlar el aire que entraba y salía de su cuerpo, flexionando sus rodillas, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, estrujando su túnica con su mano libre, sintiendo los gemidos abandonar su boca. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y el sudor recorría su mejilla, entonces recordó.

Los cuerpos sudados, gruñendo, la fuerza con la que aquel alfa había tomado al otro. El sudor que bajaba por su cuello bronceado. Le recordaba a historias que había leído, acerca de desfloramiento, dolor, placer y nudos. Ideas y palabras que evocaba en la oscuridad de la madrugada, pero ahora tenía una imagen clara, olores. Y no podía evitar imaginar, fantasear, que era el mismo a quien un alfa trataba con brusquedad, fuera su camisa la que tomara, su cuello en el que gruñera.

Un gemido abandonó su garganta con fuerza y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente por la boca, su mano se movía más rápido, podía sentir el líquido que salía de su entrada y bajaba por sus glúteos, humedeciéndolo por completo. Con la mano que sostenía su túnica, acarició sus muslos, y llevó sus dedos hacia su entrada, tocando el fluido que emanaba de su interior, había sentido como salía en el pasado pero nunca en tal cantidad.

Todo estaba caliente, sentía su piel una talla más chica, escalofríos bajando por su espalda y abdomen. Necesitaba algo, quería ser penetrado por algo. Por alguien. Sintió un deseo foráneo de ser poseído, ganas de que no fueran sus manos entre sus piernas sino las caderas firmes de alguien. Alguien fuerte, que lo sostuviera contra el colchón mientras se introducía repetidamente en él. No sabía de dónde venían todas esas ideas, y porque parecían no tener fin, una tras otra, sonidos, la sensación de que algo más grande que sus dedos, se abriera pasó dentro de él. Pensó vagamente en ojos miel y dedos fríos. Pronto se casaría con Masamune, ¿Lo tomaría con fuerza y desesperación? o ¿sería delicado y paciente? Después de todo, las personas tendían a pensar que los omegas eran significativamente menos fuertes que los betas, mucho más que un alfa. Quizá esos ojos lo mirarían fijamente, hambrientos o quizá…

Su celo duro tres días, siendo el primer día el más fuerte, cuando la fiebre disminuyo y pudo pensar con claridad, se sintió avergonzado de la naturaleza de sus pensamientos, el imaginar siendo tomado por un extraño, tan solo por su celo. Lo fácil que fue venirse con esos pensamientos brotando en su mente. Pensó en la advertencia de su padre y lo difícil que fue mantenerla, el problema en que pudo haber metido a su familia, al reino. “El celo es natural, es una buena indicación de la fertilidad y salud de un omega” le habían dicho, pero no parecía que los omegas del reino estuvieran de acuerdo, después de todo ser omega causaba inconveniencias.

Se hablaba en el castillo de cuantas veces los comerciantes omega solteros debían pausar sus negocios por su celo, y como esto pausaba el movimiento del dinero en el mercado. Entre susurros, sirvientes y soldados comentaban acerca de un líquido supresor que se transportaba en el congelador con la carne y el pescado en los barcos que venían de otros reinos. Cuantas veces el líquido llegaba en buen estado y otras, caducado, y omegas inconscientes de esto, lo bebían y morían por envenenamiento. Sin muchos alfas en el reino que pudieran enlazarse con un omega, sin una mordida que disminuyera la intensidad, se encontraban buscando alternativas peligrosas para poder lidiar con su naturaleza. Ser omega era una carga para el omega y para quien lo rodea, quizá eso hacía que valiera la pena el riesgo. Ritsu lo sabía. A veces se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tener una opción, se preguntaba qué pensarían sus padres si el obtuviera ese líquido, si lograra escabullirse entre los caballeros, si quizá estando en el frente podría hacer algo para defender al reino o si solo serviría para comprobar su inferioridad.

Se le había encomendado una tarea: prepararse. Educarse, aprender a escuchar y opinar solo cuando tuviera algo importante o útil que decir. La posición del reino era delicada, se había estado hablando de la unión de los príncipes y la amenaza que esto representaba para los reinos que habían deseado invadir el reino Onodera. El ejército de los Saga era fuerte y admitía únicamente a alfas, a diferencia su reino. No había batalla que perdieran en el pasado, se habían mantenido en paz los últimos treinta años desde que los nuevos reyes asumieron el poder: El Rey Masashi y la Reina Masako, pero rumores sobre un posible conflicto una vez que los reinos se unieran estaban alertando a quienes habían deseado poner sus manos sobre las riquezas del reino Onodera. Sus padres habían sido contactados desde que Ritsu apenas tenía meses de vida. El compromiso era una unión en varios sentidos. Recursos y protección. Ritsu y el príncipe Masamune.

Había muchas expectativas que cumplir, y mientras estaba seguro de que Masamune había sido criado para ser un rey excepcional, no estaba seguro de que su propia preparación y conocimientos fueran suficientes, si el cómo un hombre omega sería suficiente. Sus padres habían mencionado el particular interés por su género secundario por parte de los reyes Saga, y con frecuencia se preguntaba por qué. ¿Qué esperaban los reyes de él? Entendía el beneficio económico para los Saga de una unión con un heredero Onodera, pero no lograba entender qué importancia tenía su género, Tadashi había mencionado algo sobre una visión purista de los Saga, por ley, debía reinar un alfa y un omega. Que era considerada como la unión más fuerte y digna de reinar.

Ritsu no podía evitar sentir todo el peso que una creencia así significaba para el omega real. ¿Cómo podría ocupar ese lugar? ¿Cómo podían sus padres confiar en el para una tarea así? Quizá no era que confiaran en él, si no que no tenían opción si deseaban poder defenderse y que su gente dejara de morir en batallas en las fronteras. Ritsu tenía una deuda, con sus padres, con su pueblo. Quizá el no sería un gobernante digno, pero estaba seguro de que el príncipe Masamune lo sería.

Cuando miro nuevamente por la ventana del carruaje, pudo distinguir la entrada al castillo real.

No estaba seguro de que pensarían los reyes sobre él, si lograría cumplir sus expectativas, si el príncipe podría verlo como un igual o si sería consiente de la gran brecha entre él y Ritsu, pero debía hacerlo. Como futuro gobernante y futuro esposo del príncipe Masamune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tun tun TUUN! Encuentro en el próximo capitulo.


	3. Encontrándose en medio

El salón estaba lleno de nobles y generales, conversando y bebiendo, sus voces opacaban un poco la música animada de fondo. Masamune estaba sentado en el fondo del salón con el rostro recargado sobre su mano derecha, mirando con desinterés a las personas, a su lado una silla vacía. Sus padres hablaban con los reyes Onodera a unos metros de él, rodeados de algunos duques y duquesas, la reina era bastante alta e imponente pero callada, su mano sobre la cintura del rey, mientras este hablaba. Parecía muy interesada en sus palabras y sus ademanes, como si no lo hubiera escuchado hablar por todos los años que han estado juntos, lo miraba con una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Debió haber sentido la mirada de Masamune, pues cuando levantó la mirada inmediatamente dio con sus ojos.

Su sonrisa se expandió un poco, sus ojos verdes y profundos como los del príncipe Ritsu. Masamune desvió la mirada, mientras esperaba a que comenzara el baile oficialmente, recordó la llegada de la familia real Onodera esa mañana.

Un caballero entró al gran salón anunciando la llegada de los reyes y detrás de él, un guardia beta guiaba a los Reyes hacia el lugar. Ambas parejas intercambiaron saludos, como viejos amigos que se volvían a encontrar, al menos ellos habían tenido comunicación por más tiempo. Detrás de ellos, venia el príncipe Ritsu, tratando de ocultarse detrás del acompañante beta que Masamune recordaba como la sombra del príncipe, quien se inclinó educadamente ante él y sus padres.

“Es un placer tenerlos aquí, nos alegra que hayan llegado a tiempo.” Ofreció su madre, sonriendo con facilidad.

El rey Ryo, agradeció de antemano la hospitalidad mientras que la reina Risako volteaba a mirar a Masamune por primera vez desde que entraron al salón. “Príncipe Masamune, que gusto verlo de nuevo, ha crecido bastante.” Su tono era honesto pero había algo en sus ojos que lo incomodaba. Quizá era la naturaleza alfa que compartían lo que lo hacía sentirse un poco a la defensiva. Detrás de ellos, el beta se tensó de manera casi imperceptible y dio un paso a la izquierda dejando a la vista al príncipe Ritsu. Y bueno, físicamente era la definición de diccionario de un omega. Era delgado, de apariencia casi frágil, sus ojos grandes y verdes, esquivando el contacto visual con todos en el salón. Cabello castaño caía sobre su frente, sin cubrir sus ojos, afortunadamente. El resto de sus rasgos en armonía con su rostro, delicado y bello. Masamune dirigió su vista al libro que sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos pálidas. Se inclinó saludándolos con voz apenas audible. Masamune frunció ligeramente el entrecejo extrañado, no recordaba que el príncipe fuera tan cohibido.

“Tendrá que dejar la timidez atrás, príncipe Ritsu, esta noche tendrá la atención de muchos sobre usted.” Dijo su padre, bromeando para romper un poco la tensión entre ambas familias. Los reyes rieron ante su comentario mientras la cara del príncipe se enrojecía. Masamune creería que siendo un príncipe omega estaría acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y que una pequeña reunión no le causaría tal incomodidad.

“También ha crecido bastante, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vimos, era un pequeño remolino.” Dijo su madre, disfrutando como el príncipe lucia cada vez más apenado. ”Ya tiene dieciséis años, ¿no es así?”

“Los cumplí esta primavera” asintió y por un breve momento su mirada se dirigió a Masamune. Una mirada nerviosa y una desinteresada. Masamune se sintió levemente irritado, ¿realmente había razón para estar tan nervioso? Habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio pero sentía que su reacción era una exageración. Su madre interrumpió con facilidad el momento. “Deben estar cansados por el viaje, serán llevados a sus habitaciones, por favor sigan a Tanaka.” El sirviente se inclinó ante los reyes. “Príncipe Ritsu, dos de nuestras cuidadoras irán a buscarlo a su habitación antes del baile para ser preparado. Hasta entonces, descanse.”

Masamune lo vio marcharse detrás de sus padres, sus hombros visiblemente tensos y Masamune se esforzó por no rodar los ojos. Sintió la mirada de sus padres sobre él, y con voz que no aceptaba objeciones, su madre dijo. ”Espero que tu comportamiento durante el baile sea mejor.”

Volvió de sus recuerdos cuando los músicos se detuvieron y dos trompetistas se pararon de cada lado de la entrada al salón, anunciando la entrada del príncipe Ritsu Onodera del Reino del sur. Todos dirigieron su atención a las puertas y Masamune se puso de pie. Y si antes se había visto bien, ahora estaba radiante, visiblemente nervioso pero no tanto como durante su encuentro en la mañana. Vestía un traje como el de Masamune, pero en lugar de negro, el suyo era blanco. Masamune observaba con algo de irritación como los nobles y generales lo observaban caminar hacia el centro, sabia por experiencia lo mucho que esa gente se deleitaba la vista cuando había omegas cerca, sobre todo uno tan llamativo como Ritsu. Masamune bajo los escalones sin acercarse demasiado, dejando que el príncipe recorriera el camino hasta él. Parados uno frente al otro, se saludaron inclinándose, antes de acortar la distancia de un paso.

Tomo su mano y con la otra busco su cintura, pequeña y oculta debajo de su traje. Sintió su mano sobre su hombro, sintiendo el calor emanar de su palma. Los músicos comenzaron a tocar un vals suave, y comenzaron a bailar. El príncipe era significativamente más bajo que el, no estaba seguro si era un rasgo que había heredado de su padre o si simplemente se debía a su condición como omega. Lo primero que capto su atención fue su olor. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un omega, Ritsu olía bien. A flores y aceites que seguramente le habían untado cuando lo preparaban para la ceremonia mezclado con un olor que no podía distinguir.

Su mirada estaba clavada en su pecho, Masamune guio sus manos hacia arriba y lo giro lentamente, el príncipe pareció relajarse un poco. Masamune lo observaba con atención, no recordaba mucho del tiempo en que lo conoció como para hacer una comparación, solo recordaba a un niño alegre, que lo tomo de la muñeca cuando lo conoció y lo llevo a recorrer el castillo y a jugar en el jardín, parecía haber cambiado bastante. Encontrando seriedad donde antes había lista una sonrisa. El príncipe que se encontraba frente a él era muy distinto. Antes de que pudiera percatarse del tiempo, la pieza terminó y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

El príncipe se separó de él, parándose a su lado, apenas y sostenía su mano, tocando sus dedos sin ejercer presión, por lo que Masamune lo tomó por la palma sosteniéndolo con firmeza. El príncipe lo miró con sorpresa y a los ojos, por primera vez desde que comenzaron a bailar. Ambos se dirigieron a las sillas del fondo, donde Masamune lo había estado esperando.

El príncipe se sentó a la derecha, tenso de nuevo. Su espalda anormalmente recta y las manos sobre sus piernas. Masamune sintió la irritación de nuevo, no solo porque no tenía idea de que estaba causando la incomodidad del príncipe sino porque había algo dentro de él que deseaba calmarlo, hacer lo que fuera para que se relajara. Lo acababa de ver de nuevo, estaría condenado si permitiera que su naturaleza de alfa lo obligara a parase de manos para que un extraño tuviera la decencia de siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Trató de controlar su expresión lo más que pudo, no quería despertar la furia de sus padres, en particular la de su madre. Un grupo de betas llego a saludar al príncipe, con ellos la duquesa Harumi, su prima alfa, acompañada de su prometida Sorano, una omega nacida plebeya, que su familia había conseguido para ella. Todas personas que no le dirigían la palabra.

“Príncipe Ritsu, encantada de conocerlo. Que afortunado es mi primo de tener un prometido tan lindo, espero este teniendo un rato agradable.” Dijo Harumi, y sin darle oportunidad de responder Sorano continúo. ”Si la diversión llega a ser demasiada, que con su alteza el principe Masamune tiende a serlo, no dude en venir con nosotros, hay algunos omegas que podría presentarle para que se sienta más cómodo.” Los betas que las acompañaban se rieron por lo bajo y se fueron de ahí. Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba.

Ritsu se veía algo confundido, y como desde que llego por la mañana, sin saber que decir.

“Eh, yo- Lo siento, yo no supe que-” dijo, mirándolo angustiado. “No tengo-“

“No hay problema.” Interrumpió Masamune, dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez desde que llego al castillo, sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, las manos del príncipe cerca de su propio pecho, aun angustiado. ¿Por qué tanta tensión ante su presencia? Irritado y sin poder comprender al príncipe, presionó el puente de su nariz, y cerrando los ojos, respiro profundo.

Alcanzó a ver que el príncipe intentaba iniciar conversación pero honestamente no se encontraba de humor. “No te molestes, prefiero el silencio.” dijo, cortando cualquier intento de conversación. El príncipe se tensó de nuevo, miranda clavada en sus piernas. No sabía que le molestaba más, el hecho de que parecía que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entablar conversación con Masamune o que era una conducta que no había esperado de él. En su infancia había sido tan fácil hablar con él, no lograba entender que lo estaba poniendo tan nervioso, no es como si nunca hubiera visto un alfa antes. Cuando lo miró de nuevo, el príncipe estaba observando a las personas en el salón conversando alegremente. Masamune sonrió con ironía y se preguntó si lo había ofendido y después reconsidero ¿Qué era un pequeño desaire para alguien que probablemente era mimado por todos? Seguro que no lastimaría al frágil príncipe. Después de eso, no cruzaron palabra en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, después de un desayuno dolorosamente tenso, decidió poner más de su parte e invito al príncipe a caminar por un momento, esta vez no estaban acompañados por su sombra beta, que durante el desayuno no le despego los ojos de encima, Masamune sospechaba que su mirada que parecían dagas tendría algo que ver con la noche anterior. Ojala pudiera forzarse a considerar importante la opinión de un sirviente beta acerca de su comportamiento. Algo que sí pudo reconocer es, que si va a casarse con el príncipe, deberían de poder hablar, cuando menos.

Se sorprendió de verlo considerablemente menos nervioso que el día anterior, pero aun callado, respondiendo solo lo que Masamune le preguntaba. La idea de haberlo ofendido el día anterior volvió a su mente, quizá el comentario corto profundo en el príncipe si su molestia se había extendido hasta el día de hoy. Llegaron a un jardín entre una de las cocinas y la biblioteca. Masamune lo invito a sentarse.

“¿Cómo ha encontrado el clima del norte, alteza?” Estaban frente a un cerezo que había plantado su bisabuelo hace muchos años. El príncipe observaba las flores, pensativo ante una pregunta tan simple.

“Es frio, más que el invierno en el sur.” Respondió, y después de debatirse un momento, dijo.” Puede llamarme Ritsu.” Masamune lo miró un poco sorprendido, y parece que el príncipe interpretó su expresión como molestia, e inmediatamente se retractó. “¡Ah, lo siento! no es necesario, es decir, me gustaría que no fuera tan formal pero… bueno, a menos que usted lo desee, no hay problema.” Pareció reconsiderar sus palabras y Masamune vio con calma como su cara comenzaba a enrojecerse. ”Ni siquiera considere si es algo con lo que usted se siente cómodo, lo siento, si pareció descortés, no fue mi intención.” 

“Mm…” Y pensar que hace unos momentos Masamune se quebraba la cabeza pensando que el príncipe estaba ofendido. Lo miró en silencio, observando con detenimiento su rostro mortificado.

“Ah, ese sonido.” dijo, sin intención de hablar, como si hubiera pensado en voz alta, y el mismo abrió los ojos cómicamente.

“¿Qué sonido?”

“Eh, bueno…”dijo poniendo una mano sobre la otra cerca de su pecho, Masamune interpreto la acción como muestra de su nerviosismo, considerando las veces que lo repitió el día anterior. “Recuerdo que hacia eso, cuando era niño, un sonido como asintiendo.” Explicó, clavando su mirada en sus piernas nuevamente. Una vez entendió a qué se refería, se sorprendió de que recordara ese hábito que su padre tantas veces le dijo que podía ser malinterpretado como condescendencia.

“No quiero sonar grosero pero no recuerdo mucho de esa visita.” Los recuerdos eran algo vagos.

“Oh, no se preocupe. Tadashi dice que es algo extrañamente especifico de recordar.” Reconsidero sus palabras de nuevo, y continúo. ”Lo siento si es algo extraño, tiendo a divagar bastante, es un mal hábito.” Confesó apenado. “Si se vuelve demasiado, por favor hágamelo saber.”

Masamune lo miraba extrañado y pensaba con curiosidad como el príncipe no parecía tener los dotes sociales por los cuales los omegas eran conocidos. Decidió tomar la información recibida y continuar la conversación.

“Tadashi es el beta que te sigue como sombra.” Comentó sin reparar que el comentario podía ser tomado negativamente. Se sorprendió un poco al considerar esa posibilidad, pensar antes de decir algo por miedo a ofender a alguien no era algo que Masamune hacía.

“Si, es mi guardián.” Asintió. “Es como un amigo, ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria. ¿Los omegas reales no tienen un acompañante aquí?”

“Aquí no hay omegas reales, más que la reina, solo nobles. Y la mayoría siempre está rodeado de betas o alfas, no hay necesidad de un acompañante.”

Ante esto el príncipe se vio sorprendido, e inmediatamente cuestionó. “¿Los omegas tienen permitido hablar con un alfa?” Masamune lo miro con una sonrisa irónica y respondió.

“Después de llenar un formulario y acordar una cita con meses de anticipación cual banquete, si, los alfas tienen permitido respirar el mismo aire que un sagrado omega, tan escasos como son.” Ante esto el príncipe se encogió avergonzado, entendiendo el sarcasmo en su respuesta.

“Lo siento, no era mi intención sonar ignorante. Es solo que me parece extraño que los omegas tengan permitido hablar con otro alfa tan libremente, en el reino del sur no se permite que un omega soltero este en un espacio cerrado con un alfa. Y en cuanto a mí, hasta anoche que bailamos, jamás había estado tan cerca de uno. Usted es el primer alfa con el que tengo contacto físico.” Ahora fue el turno de Masamune de apenarse por interpretar la curiosidad del príncipe como arrogancia. “Bueno, segundo, después de mi madre.” Se corrigió a sí mismo.

“Ya veo.” Un omega con restricciones era muy difícil de imaginar. Los omegas del reino no respondían muy bien a las prohibiciones, los pocos omegas nacidos en la nobleza y los que habían sido obtenidos de familias plebeyas para vivir cerca del castillo con las familias adineradas, lograban convencer a la mayoría de que sus caprichos eran razonables, y con la abundancia de alfas, Masamune imaginaba imposible que una restricción así se aplicara en el reino. Los omegas no saldrían de sus aposentos. “Los omegas no son muy comunes aquí en el norte, el estrés les causa problemas de salud por lo que se hace un esfuerzo consiente por no causarles inconvenientes, aunque acepto que con frecuencia las exigencias pueden rayar en lo ridículo.”

El príncipe lo escuchaba con atención, como si fuera información de suma importancia. Su sorpresa despertó la curiosidad en Masamune por los omegas sureños, las condiciones de vida de los omegas del norte parecían desconocidas y foráneas para el príncipe.

“Lo siento, no estoy muy familiarizado con la cultura del reino y desconocía que los omegas no eran tan comunes aquí, aunque debí asumirlo, me parece que su ejército está formado únicamente por alfas. En el reino del sur sería imposible juntar un ejército así. Nuestro caso es el opuesto, la escases es de alfas, siendo la mayoría betas y omegas.” Dijo observando algunas flores caer del árbol. Ante el silencio de Masamune, el príncipe volteo a verlo y de nuevo pareció percatarse de algo y añadió. “Lo siento, probablemente ya sabía eso.”

“Te disculpas mucho, Ritsu.” Era una rareza escuchar a un omega dudar tanto de las palabras que salían de su boca. Se pregunto por un momento si era cruel por enternecerse a costa de los nervios del principe.

“Lo siento, es-“ “Oh, de nuevo” interrumpió Masamune con una sonrisa.”-un mal hábito.” Finalizo el príncipe, ruborizado. _Qué lindo_ , pensó. “Supongo que tu sorpresa está justificada, entonces. Puedo comprender porque estabas tan tenso el día de ayer.” Dijo, tocando por primera vez el tema del baile.

“Si, lamento si fue demasiado, prometo esforzarme más y seguir sus indicaciones en la medida de lo posible.” Masamune lo miró extrañado. ”Aunque técnicamente ya ignore una.” Ante su confusión, agregó. ”Dijo que prefería el silencio, ayer en la noche.” Masamune se pateó mentalmente, sabía que su impulsividad volvería a él de una forma penosa.

“Lamento haber dicho eso, ayer no fue un buen día, supongo que no eras el único tenso.”

“Descuide.” dijo sin indagar mucho, aceptando la disculpa con facilidad. ”Entonces supongo que está bien hablar un poco, pero si en algún momento se vuelve demasiado, por favor no dude en decirme. Tadashi me advirtió, y me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que puedo ser abrumador, no se lo tomare a mal.” Dijo con sinceridad y por primera vez una ligera sonrisa. Masamune lo contemplo en silencio, asintiendo. Ligeramente incomodo, reconociendo también que era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con un omega, uno que no se conducía con ese irritante aire de superioridad, sabiendo que llevaba la ventaja en todo momento. Se sorprendió de reconocer esa característica en él mismo, siendo quien actuó de manera arrogante ante el príncipe que cedía la razón sin problema.

“Solo tengo una petición.” Recriminarse el poco esfuerzo que había hecho por ser amable no los pondría a mano. Así que decidió cooperar, y encontrar al príncipe en medio. ”Llámame Masamune.”

La expresión y el sonrojo en el rostro y orejas del príncipe eran invaluables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver, que les costaba hablar y entenderse?


	4. Naturaleza

Había estado tan preocupado la noche del baile, parecía que a pesar de su determinación nada le estaba saliendo como se lo había propuesto. Se había puesto nervioso al conocer a la prima del príncipe Masamune, Lady Haruno era una alfa alta, de cabello negro, mirada oscura y penetrante, muy parecida a él, y la omega que la acompañaba era de piel bronceada y cabello castaño, sus ojos cafés y alegres, que contrastaban con las palabras frías y risa sarcástica que salieron de su boca. Era claro que no se llevaban bien, tuvo el presentimiento de que estar en el lado menos amable del príncipe no era buena idea, sin embargo parecía que había comenzado con el pie izquierdo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que había hecho para irritar al príncipe Masamune, pero Tadashi toco su puerta inmediatamente después de que fue llevado a su cuarto, para descansar. Parece que él y sus padres notaron la tensión, comenzó a preguntar sobre las pocas palabras que cruzaron, el mismo había pensado en todo lo que había dicho, tratando de encontrar donde había estado el error. Cuando termino de contarle todo, Tadashi se veía molesto.

“Entonces nuestro carismático príncipe _prefiere el silencio,_ que gran anfitrión.” Comentaba mientras lo ayudaba a desvestirse. ”Espero que mañana las cosas vayan mejor. Su Majestad la reina Risako cree que su alteza el príncipe Masamune estaba tan nervioso como usted. Es mayor pero definitivamente sigue siendo muy joven, aunque creo que ser un caballero no está ligado a la edad.”

Ritsu había intentado lo mejor que pudo comportarse a la altura de la situación pero después de todo, era la primera vez que olía a un alfa después del altercado que desencadeno su primer celo. Jamás había sido tocado por personas que no fueran sirvientes del palacio, Tadashi o sus padres. Y su inexperiencia había relucido. Era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a él, y su olor lo había abrumado un poco.

Afortunadamente, las cosas mejoraron la mañana siguiente. Seguía un poco nervioso, pero Masamune -como el príncipe le había pedido que lo llamara- era amable y honesto, quizá un poco sarcástico. Ritsu notó que estaba disfrutando la conversación, además había un pequeño detalle que no podía ignorar: Masamune era dolorosamente atractivo. Era más alto que el, sus ojos claros lo seguían con curiosidad, intimidándolo algunas veces. Su rostro era una versión más madura, aunque igualmente seria, del niño de doce años que había conocido. Caminaba con seguridad, su cuerpo le recordaba al de los alfas que veía entrenar, menos bronceado, brazos levemente abultados debajo de su traje negro. Definitivamente prefería el silencio, pero no parecía molestarle que Ritsu mantuviera la conversación, haciendo ese sonido con el que Ritsu comenzaba a familiarizarse, y nuevos pequeños ademanes que comenzaba a notar. Gestos limitados en ese rostro tranquilo, una sonrisa serena.

“No recuerdo haber hablado de ese poema.” Comento el príncipe, mientras sostenía un libro y observaba el título. Después de hablar en el jardín, Masamune había mencionado la biblioteca y entraron al lugar, tomando libros al azar y comentando acerca de ellos. Ritsu había mencionado un fragmento de poema que Masamune le había relatado de forma breve en medio de un duelo que practicaban hace años.

“Parece que lo recordaste por algo que dije cuando estábamos practicando.” Dijo Ritsu sin quitar la vista de sus manos, observando como sostenía el libro con firmeza, sus dedos largos tocando las páginas. ”Acerca de un guerrero con olor a flor y acero, cuando mencione que no podía practicar con los caballeros.” El príncipe parecía comenzar a recordar la conversación. ”Masamune, en aquel tiempo ¿tu sabias que un omega no puede entrar al ejército, verdad?”

Guardo silencio por un momento, colocando el libro sobre la mesa que estaba a lado. ” _El viento soplaba las ramas y sus cabellos, ocultaba el aroma a flores con menta y acero.”_ Recitó una parte del poema, y después agregó. ”Cuando me dijiste que querías ir al frente, recordé el poema, habla de un caballero omega. No sabía que se consideraba un crimen en algunos lugares, pero me imaginaba que no eran bienvenidos en el campo de batalla.” Respondió, mirándolo con seriedad, el sol de la tarde que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en sus ojos, tornándolos ámbar. “Años después escuche en una reunión de mi padre con algunos generales, que el reino del Este había estado haciendo presión, atacando a los caballeros en los límites del reino del Sur. En aquel entonces, no recordaba nuestra conversación pero ahora puedo entender porque querías unirte al ejército.”

Ritsu lo miró en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había evitado recordar desde que llegaron al castillo. La responsabilidad, y el motivo de su visita, habían logrado ignorarlo pero ahora flotaba entre ellos, en el silencioso pasillo de la amplia biblioteca. Era otoño aun, finales de octubre, si todo salía bien, se casarían en diciembre. Y una de las razones por las cuales se casarían era esa, protección. Y la segunda…

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo?” tomo el libro sobre la mesa, rompiendo la tensión. No podía saber con certeza en que pensaba Masamune pero por su expresión serena y el cabeceo ligero, asumió que no habría problema si preguntaba. Tenía que saber. “¿Por qué es tan importante para su majestad el rey y la reina Saga, que te cases con un omega?” temía que el omega en un matrimonio real en este reino tuviera un rol que Ritsu no pudiera cubrir, no deseaba quedarse corto, y sentir que la diferencia de habilidades lo alejaría de Masamune cuando apenas estaba logrando acercarse a él. 

“Creo que te habrás dado cuenta de que los omegas de aquí y los de tu reino no son iguales. Me tomo un poco por sorpresa…” se detuvo un poco y se recargo en la mesa. ”Esperaba que fueras de cierta forma, pero hasta ahora no te pareces mucho a la idea que tenia de un omega.” Sonrió como si se tratara de algo bueno, parecía estar contemplando contar algo más. “Por generaciones, solo han nacido Alfas en la corona y hasta hace apenas treinta años, comenzaron a figurar omegas como reyes y reinas. Se cree que un omega es el cerebro en el matrimonio, mientras que el alfa es la fuerza de ejecución. Los omegas pusieron fin a años de guerras y pérdidas para nuestro reino. Se les considera especiales, resuelven conflictos y manejan situaciones sociales con facilidad.”

Ritsu estaba seguro de que esa descripción no aplicaba a él, si algo había demostrado hasta ahora eran sus pobres habilidades para establecer comunicación en un primer encuentro. Había estudiado mucho en todo este tiempo pero aun dudaba de sí mismo y su capacidad de gobernar.

“Mis padres creen que contigo a mi lado, podre ser un buen rey. Que tomare mejores decisiones, que no llevare al reino a una época de guerra y muerte de la que salimos hace décadas.” Finalizó, mirando un tablero de ajedrez que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Ritsu observo las piezas, recordando a los caballeros que habían peleado para mantener el reino estable durante este tiempo, sus familias, la responsabilidad que tendría él y las que tendría Masamune como Rey. Podía ver que así como se esperaban cosas del rey omega, se esperaban del rey alfa, pero un matrimonio que solo se concentraba en su rol de reyes podía terminar mal.

“Y ¿Qué crees tú?” pregunto poniéndose de pie, sentándose sobre la mesa, rozando su hombro con el de Masamune.

“Creo que ser rey es una gran responsabilidad, que debe ser compartida, pero…” pauso mirando a Ritsu. Sus ojos lo desarmaban. Apenas se había acercado a él la noche anterior y ahora solo quería estar cerca, mirándolo o escuchándolo hablar. “Creo que hay otras cosas importantes además de ser buenos gobernantes.” Ritsu asintió mirando los pasillos. Estaban solos, Ritsu se imaginaba que con todo lo que Masamune sabia pasaba mucho tiempo ahí. Se preguntaba si todo ese tiempo había estado solo, al igual que él, preparándose para algún día asumir el puesto que le correspondía.

Los días pasaron entre caminatas alrededor del castillo, visitas a la biblioteca, algunos juegos de ajedrez, Masamune le comentaba más detalles sobre el reino y preguntaba a Ritsu sobre el sur. A veces solo se sentaban debajo del cerezo a leer, habían pasado todos los días juntos. Esa mañana acepto ir a tomar el té con la Reina Masako, su padre y dos omegas nobles: Lady Sorano de Saga y Lord Shouta Kisa. Masamune dijo que usaría la mañana para ajustar unos pendientes que tenía con su padre, Ritsu sintió que había abarcado mucho de su tiempo pero el príncipe le aseguro que estaba bien, y le propuso que se encontraran en un jardín cercano a la entrada, prometió mostrarle algo fuera del castillo. Pasó un rato agradable en compañía de más omegas pero no podía sacar de su mente la promesa de Masamune.

Una vez terminó la reunión, Ritsu salió al jardín acompañado de Tadashi, quien en cuanto vio a Masamune venir acompañado de dos caballeros, se retiró a buscar a su madre, no sin antes advertirle que tuviera cuidado cuando saliera del castillo. Ritsu le había comentado sobre las tardes con el príncipe, y lo cómodo que se sentía con él. Se preguntaba a donde irían.

Los caballeros se detuvieron frente a él, para saludarlo y ofrecer su ayuda para lo que el príncipe requiriera. Ritsu pensó en pedir ayuda con sus técnicas de combate, pero no estaba seguro si debía aprovecharse de su amabilidad. Salieron del castillo, situado en una colina rodeada de árboles, bajaron hacia el bosque, caminaban por un sendero de árboles. Masamune le conto que cuando era niño jugaba en ese bosque con otros niños, hijos de duques, y con otros cuyos padres servían en el castillo, mismos que crecieron para convertirse en caballeros.

“¿Solo jugabas con alfas?” Ritsu percibió el olor de un cuerpo de agua, podía escuchar el sonido de algunas aves. “¿No había muchos betas en el castillo?”

“Había betas, hasta un par de omegas, pero los alfas eran los únicos con los que podía jugar sin medir mi fuerza.” Llegaron a una pendiente, el príncipe extendió su mano hacia él y lo ayudó a bajar. Frente a ellos había un lago amplio, rodeado por el bosque que separaba el castillo del pueblo. El agua se veía azul y cristalina, reflejaba las copas de los árboles y a la distancia las nubes en esa tarde soleada.

Ritsu observaba el paisaje cuando sintió una mirada sobre él, el príncipe sonreía con serenidad, no había soltado su mano aún. Ritsu miró sus manos unidas, y preguntó. “¿Estas midiendo tu fuerza ahora mismo?” Masamune sonrió y desvió su mirada, sin soltar su mano. Sus dedos fríos en su palma. Ritsu estaba nervioso, la sensación se concentraba en su estómago, pero no era la tensión que lo hacía querer salir corriendo. El lugar era fresco, el olor de las plantas mezclado con la humedad del lago le resultaban agradables. Masamune lo guio a la orilla del lago, y ambos contemplaron el paisaje en silencio. Le estaba mostrando algo que fue parte de su infancia, se preguntó cuántas veces habría venido ese lugar con los niños alfa con los que jugaba, si había entrado a nadar durante el verano, o si algunas veces habría venido solo, a pensar, como parecía que le gustaba estar gran parte del tiempo.

Masamune había sido bastante generoso con su tiempo esos días, por lo que había escuchado de la reina Masako esa mañana, le gustaba estar a solas y no se esforzaba por convivir con muchas personas. Lady Sorano parecía estar muy de acuerdo, agregando que el príncipe parecía evitar de manera constante encontrarse en situaciones sociales. Ritsu pensó que si la forma en la que ella trató a Masamune en el baile era la misma a la que otras personas que lo rodeaban se acercaban a él, su aversión a esos espacios estaba completamente justificada.

Ritsu no podía evitar sentirse especial no solo por el trato sino por el acceso que Masamune le había dado a esos espacios que parecía tener solo para sí mismo, por decirle lo que pensaba, por la atención con la que escuchaba cuando Ritsu hablaba, como lo contemplaba, Ritsu jamás pensó que alguien fuera de su círculo más cercano podría mirarlo así, como si lo que Ritsu tuviera que decir importara, como si le interesara saber, como si tenerlo cerca fuera algo agradable, casi como si ser omega no importara tanto. Ritsu sabe que lo que siente cuando está cerca de él es algo que nunca había sentido por alguien, pero Masamune es tan diferente a él, y se pregunta si no es la primera persona a quien Masamune ha traído a ese lugar, tomándolo de la mano, mostrándole una parte de sí a la que otros no tienen acceso.

“Eres la primera persona que me acompaña a este lugar.” dice Masamune en coordinación con los pensamientos de Ritsu, y apenas puede contener la sorpresa al escucharlo. Está seguro de que no estaba pensando en voz alta.

“¿No venias aquí con tus amigos?” tiene la duda, se siente un poco patético pero necesita saber si significa algo para Masamune, quizá sus sentimientos van en la misma dirección.

“Es diferente.” Hunde la punta de su zapato en las piedras húmedas de la orilla. “Ellos encontraron el lugar, pasábamos por aquí cuando jugábamos, pero volví muchas veces solo. Creo que nunca hubo nadie a quien quisiera traer aquí conmigo.”

Decir que esta extasiado es poco, realmente. Ritsu siente que por fin entiende los sentimientos que inspiran a los poetas y autores de novelas. Siente que esto que amenaza con llenarlo hasta el tope y desbordarse, es más que admiración, que atracción, es algo que puede crecer, algo frágil y nuevo que Ritsu quiere proteger.

“Me alegra que sea así. Honestamente, eres la primera persona con la que me siento así, sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero en verdad me gusta estar contigo.” Respondió. Masamune lo miraba atento, como comenzó a hacer desde aquella vez que hablaron frente al cerezo del jardín. Parpadeo lentamente, sus ojos clavados en sus labios por un momento, su mirada volvió a sus ojos. Se giró para tomarlo de ambas manos, Ritsu jamás había deseado a nadie así, jamás había querido los labios de nadie sobre los suyos, esperaba que Masamune comprendiera, que entendiera lo que Ritsu quería, esperaba que su mirada revelara lo que estaba esperando.

Su mano se deslizó por su brazo hasta su hombro, acarició con la palma su hombro y sintió sus dedos fríos rozar la piel descubierta de su cuello. Ritsu suspiró, y con los ojos entrecerrados, ambos cerraron la distancia entre ellos. Sus labios húmedos y suaves, sentía la leve tensión en su cuello por ser más bajo de estatura y por los dedos que acariciaban el cabello corto de su nuca, sintió como soltó su mano, pero no tuvo tiempo de extrañarlo, en un momento sintió sus pechos chocar y la mano que lo soltó ahora estaba alrededor de su cintura, abrió la boca para respirar y sintió una lengua tímida lamer sus labios, se sorprendió al ser sostenido con firmeza. Sus dedos entre su cabello, la distancia entre ellos inexistente.

Ritsu no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, con su cuerpo que estaba respondiendo más rápido que sus pensamientos, posó sus manos sobre sus brazos, sintiendo el musculo debajo de las mangas de su traje contraerse, abrió su boca y su cuerpo entero se debilitó, la mano que sostenía su cintura, ahora en su espalda. Solo pudo sostenerse con fuerza de sus brazos. Sintió su pulgar acariciar su oreja y mejilla, bajó de nuevo a su hombro, y su pulgar presiono sobre su glándula de olor.

Suspiro cuando sus labios se separaron, Masamune no se separó de él, su mano firme sobre su espalda baja. Respiraba lentamente, sus ojos tan intensos que lo hacían sentir nervioso. Su mirada recorrió su rostro para finalmente volver a sus ojos, y con un suspiro, sonrió. No era la sonrisa tímida que a veces se asomaba cuando Ritsu hablaba tanto y tan rápido que se desviaba del tema. Era una verdadera sonrisa, y era demasiado. Caminaron de regreso al castillo antes de que oscureciera, hablando de trivialidades, tomados de la mano, con un aire distinto entre los dos. Masamune lo acompañó a su habitación después de la cena, depositando un beso tierno sobre sus labios antes de retirarse a su habitación. Dentro de su habitación lo esperaba Tadashi, quien lo miraba como si supiera lo que había pasado en el lago, seguramente la emoción visible en su rostro lo había delatado.

“Otro buen día, supongo.” Comento al ver a Ritsu caminar en línea recta a su cama y dejarse caer sobre su estómago, sus piernas colgando. Estaba seguro de que Tadashi no podía olerlo pero se sonrojo de pensarlo, durmió con la sensación de un par de labios sobre los suyos, y el olor de Masamune no lo abandonó.

El día siguiente había cierta tensión en el aire, no era la sensación preocupante de saber que algo terrible se aproxima y esperar sin remedio a que ocurra. Es más emocionante, como estar esperando a que algo caiga, como un hilo a punto de romperse. Es lo que no se dicen, mientras sus miradas se encuentran y sus manos se entrelazan, sus hombros chocan caminando lado a lado. La siguiente vez que sucede, están en la biblioteca hablando sobre novelas que Masamune tomaba de la biblioteca privada de sus padres, cuando Ritsu le contó que siempre tuvo curiosidad por esa historias ya que describían cosas que el mismo jamás había hecho, la cercanía con el cuerpo de un extraño, historias de deseo y amor, Ritsu se preguntaba si para Masamune había sido igual, o si él había saciado sus deseos en el cuerpo de alguien más. No le sorprende escuchar que las barreras de Masamune abarcan ese espacio también, nadie había captado su interés como para hacer con ellos lo que ya hacia solo. Ritsu se sonrojo al escuchar eso, algo en su interior se relajó, le angustiaba la idea de alguien más, tan cerca de Masamune, capaz de percibir su olor, sentir su piel debajo de su ropa.

“No tenía ninguna prohibición en particular, pero no estaba interesado en nadie. Fue así por mucho tiempo…” Ritsu estaba sentado sobre la mesa del fondo balanceando los pies. Había una pila de libros a su lado, Masamune venia del pasillo, terminando de acomodar los libros que habían tomado de ahí. Su vista centrada, se detuvo frente a él. ”Hasta ahora.”

El silencio es electrizante, puede sentir su pulso en su cuello y pecho. De nuevo, esperando, que diera un paso más. Que se acercara, para que Ritsu le mostrara cuanto lo quería ahí, cerca. Su olor lo mareaba, dejándolo atento únicamente a él, creaba una especie de visión de túnel, donde no podía ver nada más, no quería nada más. Una línea recta entre él y lo que deseaba. Masamune se acercó, manos sobre sus rodillas, para después ponerlas sobre la mesa, a un lado de las manos de Ritsu, sobreponiendo algunos de sus dedos. Sonrió una vez más y esta vez, fue Ritsu quien se acercó primero. Besando con timidez.

Ritsu sintió las manos de Masamune sobre sus hombros, presionando su piel, bajando por sus brazos. Sus labios deslizándose, el aroma de su cuello lo hizo suspirar, sus piernas ansiosas. Las manos de Masamune, ahora sobre sus rodillas, acariciaban lentamente por encima del pantalón, avanzando hacia sus piernas. Sintió un temblor subir de sus caderas hasta su cuello. Masamune se separó de él, buscando sus ojos, Ritsu sonrió antes de dar un beso corto a su nariz, le estaba dando permiso. Podía oler en Masamune el deseo de acercarse más, como la vez que estuvieron en el lago, pecho con pecho. Con sus manos separó sus piernas lentamente, sin despegar su mirada de él, sus parpados ligeramente entrecerrados. La accion se sentia obscena.

Masamune besó sus labios, la comisura de estos y su mejilla, su respiración era entrecortada, dio un beso húmedo a su oreja, y se detuvo a oler detrás de sus orejas. Sentía que estaba avanzando con lentitud, estaban cerca pero no lo suficiente, Masamune estaba recargado sobre sus piernas. Ritsu sentía sus palmas tibias hacer presión en sus muslos, sin apretar demasiado. El aire salió de su cuerpo, y suspiro con sorpresa cuando sintió la lengua de Masamune lamer la piel delgada de su cuello. La punta de su nariz olfateaba de su cuello hasta la línea de su cabello.

Ritsu sintió su ropa interior humedecerse, liquido saliendo de su erección y de la pequeña abertura entre sus piernas. Sabía que Masamune lo podía oler, que sabía lo que sus caricias, sus besos y olor estaban causando en Ritsu, más intenso que el beso en el lago. Se encontraba dividido entre la vergüenza y el placer. Sus manos fueron de sus piernas a sus cadenas, dejando besos húmedos sobre su cuello hasta que llego a la base de este, donde se unía su cuello y hombro, lamió la piel sin timidez, y con su lengua y labios, succionó la piel delgada que protegía la glándula de Ritsu.

Dejó salir un gemido de placer y sorpresa, Masamune tomó su cadera y cerró el espacio entre ellos, sus pechos chocaron y sus piernas rodearon la cadera de Masamune, sintiendo su erección rozar la suya. Con la respiración entrecortada, cerró los ojos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, alargando la línea de su cuello y sintió de nuevo los labios en su cuello, tirando de la piel pálida. Se percató de sus propias manos que habían pausado en los codos del príncipe, y fue tan fácil deslizarlas hacia su cintura, sintiendo la pretina de su pantalón, recorrió con sus palmas su espalda más ancha que la suya, sus dedos se hundían entre la tela.

Masamune frotó sus erecciones con sensualidad, un gruñido apenas perceptible abandonó sus labios. Estaba pidiendo sumisión. Con una mano extendida sobre su espalda y la otra estrujando la tela de su camisa, Ritsu abrió un poco más sus piernas y cedió. Estaba tan mojado por el olor característico de Masamune mezclado con el de su excitación, el calor de su cuerpo y su lengua lamiendo repetidamente su cuello, sus piernas temblaban. Sus labios volvieron a su rostro, sus ojos miel mirando directamente a los suyos. “Ritsu…” susurró antes de besarlo de nuevo con desesperación.

Ritsu se imaginaba que su olor también lo estaba afectando, podía sentirlo en la fuerza de sus manos tocando sus caderas, yendo de su espalda baja a sus glúteos, la firmeza de su erección contra la suya. Lo escuchó respirar agitadamente entre besos, y quería escuchar más. Algo dentro de él se encendió, tenía que marcar, tocar, frotarse contra él.

Ritsu deslizo las manos de su cintura hacia su pecho, sintiendo su piel tibia bajo su ropa, besó la mejilla de Masamune, bajando por su cuello, sintió su cuerpo tensarse, por un segundo pensó que lo había incomodado pero no se detuvo e inhalo su aroma, frotando su nariz contra la piel que cubría su glándula de olor. Besó y lamió la piel descubierta, desabotonó la camisa del príncipe sin problema y tocó la piel expuesta, besó el centro de su pecho lentamente usando su lengua, sintió su erección crecer, Ritsu sintió una leve contracción entre sus piernas, y vagamente se preguntó si eso podría entrar en él.

Masamune lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados mientras Ritsu acariciaba su pecho, y rápidamente desabotonó su pantalón. Pausó para dar oportunidad a Ritsu de retroceder, de objetar si no deseaba que Masamune continuara pero Ritsu respiraba entrecortadamente, y no despegaba la vista de su rostro. Ligeramente ruborizado besó su hombro, dando permiso de continuar. Masamune subió las manos acariciando su abdomen, debajo de su camisa, besó su pecho y cuando Ritsu se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, su cara ya estaba en su abdomen, besando la piel nadie más había tocado, mucho menos besado. Frotó su erección sobre su ropa interior y Ritsu sintió más fluido humedecer la tela. Lentamente lo ayudó a recostarse sobre la mesa, Masamune lo contemplo agitado y desaliñado.

Ritsu jadeo cuando sintió su lengua en su erección, con las piernas sobre los hombros del príncipe, su boca descendiendo por su entrepierna, su pantalon en sus tobillos. Succionó la piel de su ingle, y el interior de su pierna, cuando abrió su boca, Ritsu sintió sus colmillos.

“M-Masamune…” Trató de contener el gemido que salió con fuerza desde su pecho, podría morderlo cuando lo deseara, solo era cuestión de que lo decidiera. Ritsu estaba recostado al filo de la mesa, vulnerable y expuesto, y terriblemente excitado al estar a merced del agarre firme de Masamune, continúo besando y lamiendo su erección, bajando lentamente.

“No tienes idea de lo bien que hueles.” Respiró hondo, rozando la punta de su nariz por el borde de su entrada húmeda. Nada podría haberlo preparado para la sensación de una lengua sobre su piel sensible, sintiendo la presión de ese músculo tibio abrirse paso, moviéndose, rozando las paredes sensibles y calientes de su interior. Su voz entrecortada resonaba en el espacio apartado de la biblioteca. Su mano se posó sobre la cabeza del príncipe, por un momento hicieron contacto visual.

“Tan húmedo, solo para mí.” Y su lengua volvió adentro. Ritsu estaba desorientado, olvidando por un momento que estaban en la biblioteca, y que el príncipe estaba lamiendo de forma hambrienta el lugar que Ritsu había reservado para él. Al abrir más sus piernas, sintió como el príncipe succionaba los labios de su entrada. Ritsu jadeaba de placer, sus ojos cerrados, rostro caliente y enrojecido.

Cuando la mano del príncipe comenzó a frotar su erección, Ritsu gimió con fuerza. La estimulación combinada era demasiado, jamás había sentido algo así, no por su propia mano. No pudo resistir más y sintió la tensión en su abdomen estallar. Mordió su mano tratando de sofocar el sonido. La mano alrededor de su erección seguía moviéndose, cada vez más lento, dejándolo disfrutar de la sensación de su orgasmo.

Levantó la vista para encontrar al príncipe agitado, recargando su frente en una de sus piernas. El peso de lo que habían hecho cayó sobre Ritsu, ahora con la mente más despejada. Estaba avergonzado por no haber podido contenerse y finalmente haber cedido a sus deseos en un espacio como en el que estaban, pero no se arrepentía. Masamune parecía empeñado en tomar todas las primeras veces posibles. “No puedo creer que hayas eso eso…”susurro apenado, refiriendose al principe en medio de sus piernas. Masamune rió por lo bajo, y respondió. “No mentía cuando te dije que olías bien, tan dulce y virginal.” Ritsu golpeo sin malicia su cabeza, haciéndolo reír aún más.

“Espera, ¿qué hay de ti?” dijo preocupado mientras el príncipe lo ayudaba a acomodar su ropa, guardando el pañuelo con el que se había limpiado la cara, Ritsu tuvo que desviar la mirada. Ante el silencio de Masamune, volteo a verlo para encontrarlo ajustando su pantalón, su rostro sereno, ligeramente sonrojado. “No es necesario.” Respondió rápidamente. Ante la mirada confundida de Ritsu, explicó. “No necesité hacer mucho, llegue justo después que tú lo hicieras.”

La imagen de Masamune tocándose vino a su mente con facilidad, se sintió un poco decepcionado por no haber podido verlo. “Subestimas lo erótico que puede ser verte y escucharte, Ritsu.” dijo besando su frente. Ritsu decidió que no era tiempo para estar avergonzado, no cuando se sentía en paz y satisfecho. Ambos se recostaron sobre un sillón cercano a los ventanales, pasaron la tarde en los brazos del otro. Ritsu se estaba acostumbrando a que su lugar fuera muy cerca de Masamune, y el príncipe parecía disfrutar de ese lugar también, tomando un gusto particular por hundir su cara en el cuello de Ritsu, muy cerca de la glándula que algún día mordería para enlazarlos para siempre.

Mientras caminaban por el castillo después de la cena, recorrieron los pasillos cercanos a los establos, Ritsu miró una construcción separada del castillo. El diseño era bastante simple, era grande pero con muy pocas ventanas, había una entrada con una cadena, y hay dos caballeros afuera. Masamune notó lo que observaba y comentó casualmente. ”Es la entrada a las mazmorras.”

“¿Hay muchas personas ahí dentro?” las personas que encerraban en las mazmorras en el Sur usualmente habían cometido delitos que atentaban contra el bienestar del reino y sus habitantes, algunos eran condenados a la horca, mientras que otros debían pasar tiempo encerrados, desde meses hasta años. Se preguntaba si la forma de penalizar era la misma aquí.

“No muchas, la mayoría son betas y hay algunos alfas, los que cometen los crímenes más crueles son sentenciados a la horca, pero el índice de crímenes es muy bajo.” Sostenía su mano, con delicadeza. Siguieron caminando, dirigiéndose ahora hacia un jardín en el que no habían estado antes.

“¿Cómo lograron algo así? Lastimosamente, en el reino del Sur hay un problema de prisioneros, hay muchos asaltantes y hubo un tiempo en el que había un beta suelto asesinando omegas, fue difícil atraparlo.” Masamune suspiro y dijo sin tapujos.

“Las medidas de castigo son severas en el reino. Lo peor sería ser ejecutado pero, si el crimen es grave pero no lo suficiente para ser merecedor de la horca, se condena a ser azotado.” Ritsu lo miraba con sorpresa, eso era tortura, no cree que sea una medida que se usaría en el sur. Miro a Masamune, quien se había quedado pensativo después de hablar de eso. “¿Quién los condena?”

“Hay un consejo, encabezado por mi madre. Ellos son quienes toman las decisiones, son personas importantes en el reino, hay betas, alfas y omegas, pero las decisiones finales las toma la reina.” Finalizó con aire sombrío.

“Suena algo severo…”dijo sin pensar, Masamune sonrió con tristeza, asintiendo.

“Es severo pero probó ser efectivo, y no hay planes de cambiarlo. La actividad criminal entre alfas y betas descendió y el reino se volvió un lugar más seguro. No estoy de acuerdo con el método, pero está en vigor por una razón.” La luna esta brillante sobre el cielo despejado, sin estrellas. La temperatura descendió, los dedos de Masamune estaban fríos.

“Creo que podría haber otras formas de castigo que también sean efectivas, sin causar un daño irreversible a los ciudadanos.” Después de registrar las palabras de Masamune, pregunta con curiosidad. “Mencionaste alfas y betas, ¿Qué hay de los omegas?”

“Los omegas son procesado de otra forma, como te dije no son muchos en el reino y el consejo se encarga de las sanciones. Los castigos para los omegas no son severos.” Dice mirándolo con seriedad, como si la sobreprotección de los omegas fuera una prioridad para Ritsu.

“¿Alguna vez han azotado a un omega o lo han condenado a la horca?” La risa sin humor de Masamune fue la respuesta. “¿Por qué? Me niego a creer que no hayan cometido alguna vez un crimen que merezca ser castigados con severidad. No estoy de acuerdo con el castigo pero me parece injusto que los alfas y betas sean castigados con tanta severidad y que un omega sea procesado de otra manera.”

“Ritsu, los omegas ni siquiera son enviados a las mazmorras. En el reino se les protege, no hay muchos, por lo tanto el consejo no va a ir por la vida matando omegas.” Todo eso sonaba tan injusto, que se supone que haría una persona nacida con algún otro género secundario que no fuera omega, las cosas eran tan diferentes aquí. Ritsu continúo. “Creo que es injusto, cuando seas rey creo que podrás hacer algo al respecto. Podemos hacer algo al respecto.”

Masamune negó con la cabeza antes de decir. “Las cosas no se hacen así solo porque la Reina decidió un buen día que había suficientes alfas y betas como para matarlos a la mínima provocación.”

“Eso no es lo que dije.”

“Pero,” hizo una pausa mirándolo. ”La severidad está fundamentada en la historia del reino. No estoy de acuerdo, en lo absoluto. Pero no puedo negar que históricamente, alfas y betas, sobre todo alfas, han causado muchos problemas al reino. Son años de errores, de mostrar constantemente que nuestro instinto nos puede vencer, que nos ha vencido y las cosas han terminado mal para todos. Hemos destruido, infundido miedo, utilizado voz de mando deliberadamente. Esta solo es una medida de prevención, una advertencia para todos.”

Ritsu no puede creer lo que está escuchando, como puede Masamune creer eso si el mismo es un alfa. Ante su silencio, continuo. ”Sabes, las personas que pensaron en esas formas de torturar lo hacían bajo la creencia de que los alfas sienten menos dolor que los omegas.” Soltó la mano de Ritsu y miro su propia palma pálida, cerró su mano en un puño y continúo. “No hay forma de comprobarlo pero por diferencias en nuestros cuerpos, se tiene esa idea. Si somos más fuertes, tenemos una tolerancia más alta al dolor.”

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con algo como eso? ¿De verdad crees que eso es verdad? ¿Qué es justo?” Ritsu estaba horrorizado, Masamune negaba en silencio mientras lo escuchaba hablar. “Estoy seguro de que algo se puede hacer para-” “Los alfas no tenemos la autoridad para hacer eso.” Interrumpió, fastidio evidente en su voz. ”No podrías entenderlo Ritsu. Los alfas somos vistos como seres brutos, impulsivos, que son guerreros con pensamiento de una sola vía. Toda mi vida he escuchado lo mismo. Todos tienen la autoridad de cuestionar a un alfa, su inteligencia, sus decisiones, parece que solo somos útiles para la guerra. Siempre he escuchado que un alfa sin omega está a la mitad, incompleto. No importan sus habilidades, sus opiniones o pensamientos, si no tiene un omega a lado es inadecuado.” Ristu lo mira con detenimiento, como su hubiera abierto una llave, todo aquello fluía con facilidad. Debía decir algo ante el dolor de Masamune. No solo hablaba de los alfas en general, estaba hablando de sí mismo.

“Y no es que los omegas no cometan crímenes, pero no tienen el historial que un alfa. Si yo llegara a cometer un error como Rey, las consecuencias de ese error me van a seguir hasta mi tumba. Porque no soy el primer Rey alfa que se equivoca, son mis errores y los de todos mis ancestros, aparentemente, pero si tú cometieras el error, seria visto como una tierna equivocación, y nadie te responsabilizaría por ello.” Masamune comenzó a caminar hacia un árbol, sus pasos largos dejando a Ritsu atrás.

Perplejo, Ritsu camina detrás de él e intenta hablar. ”Entiendo que tienen una idea muy rígida de los alfas, pero-“

“No lo entiendes, jamás serás visto como una amenaza, alguien que se tiene que controlar, a quien no se le pueden confiar decisiones.” Dijo visiblemente alterado.

Quizá no sea visto como una amenaza, pero sabe lo que es ser visto como inadecuado sin importar tus esfuerzos, conoce el sentimiento de no ser suficiente, de ser visto como alguien débil, que necesita la asistencia de todos a su alrededor, alguien que por haber nacido omega no podía ni siquiera entrar al campo de batalla para defender a su reino, el orgullo de sus padres.

“Las cosas pueden cambiar, no tienen por qué ser así. Conozco esa impotencia, las personas no me ven como una amenaza pero si como alguien que solo sabe tener hijos, débil y sin mucho potencial. Así como en un principio tú esperabas que yo fuera esa imagen de omega que conoces, arrogante y caprichoso, con facilidad para las palabras, yo también tenía una imagen de ti. Un alfa en el reino del sur es invencible, es fuerte e independiente, es capaz, algo que siempre supe que jamás seria.” Estaba luchando por no alzar la voz pero estaba frustrado. Por la expresión en el rostro de Masamune sus palabras no le estaban llegando, Ritsu se sentía expuesto, con el impulso de defenderse. ”Quería ser más pero no podía, pero tú me mostraste que eres más que la simple idea de lo que un alfa es, se puede ser más.” Recordó las palabras de Tadashi.

_Pelee desde su trinchera, alteza._

Masamune lanzó una risa sarcástica y Ritsu sintió su pecho contraerse. “¿Estás diciendo que ser visto como inofensivo era un problema para ti? Dime, alteza.” El honorifico cortó profundo en él, y continuo sarcásticamente. “¿Cambiarías tu naturaleza de omega inofensivo, carga-niños, por la de un alfa, intelectualmente lento, de fuerza bruta?” Ritsu se sintió ridiculizado.

“Si.” Respondió sin dudar, respiró profundo sintiendo sus ojos arder de incredulidad, de coraje y tristeza. “Daría lo que fuera por ser fuerte, por no ser visto como inconveniencia cada que viene mi celo. Por no pasar la vergüenza de encerrarme de tres a cuatro días cada seis meses a tocarme necesitando del nudo de un alfa para satisfacerme, para que el dolor y la fiebre se vayan. Creo que muchos omegas del reino estarían de acuerdo. Llegan a extremos para no ser un estorbo, para no detener la economía de reino por tener que tomarse días para su celo, para poder vivir tranquilos. Cambiaria mi naturaleza de _carga-niños_ para poder ir al frente y hacer algo para quitar el cansancio del rostro de mis padres, para que los caballeros dejen de morir. Si pudiera cambiar mi naturaleza no lo dudaría.” Masamune lo observa sorprendido.

Con voz más controlada y calmada, continua. “Y quizá si no estuvieras tan cegado por el resentimiento que le tienes a los omegas podrías ver que no es una competencia, no se trata de ver quien ha sufrido más, sino de cambiar las cosas que nos afectan a todos.” Estaba tratando de ser razonable, hablaba lo más tranquilo que podía, pero estaba herido. La mirada de Masamune se tornó fría, al igual que los dedos que hacia un rato ya no lo tocaban.

“No voy a caer en tu trampa, puedo ver lo que estás haciendo, he visto a muchos omegas hacerlo. Tratar de convencer a los demás de que sus ideas son irrazonables, usando esa voz tranquila, haciendo ver a los alfas como personas fuera de si por estar enojadas. Vivo con una omega que lo hace todo el tiempo.”

“Yo no soy como tu madre.” Dice con calma, sin saber dónde se encuentra parado en esa discusión. E intenta de nuevo. “Si me dieras la oportunidad de mostrarte, si confiaras en lo que podemos hacer juntos, podría funcionar, todas las cosas que te han hecho daño pueden ser cambiadas. Las cosas pueden ser diferentes.”

La expresión de Masamune cambia de fastidio a ira en segundos, y grito. “¡ESO NO FUNCIONA!” por reflejo, Ritsu dio un paso atrás y sin poder evitarlo, se siente asustado. “Por años he visto a mi madre mover las piezas detrás de todas las decisiones, acertadas o no, siempre ha tenido control total sobre todo. No hay tal cosa como un equilibrio, he visto a mis padres odiarse silenciosamente durante el día solo para gritarse más lo poco que se soportan durante la noche, he visto a mi padre permanecer callado ante los engaños y la manipulación. No existe tal unión, solo respondemos a nuestros cuerpos cuando necesitamos el uno del otro, pero la unión de la que los poetas hablan no es más que un mito, en la vida real hay un desbalance de poder, siempre, y nunca he visto a un omega perder en una relación así.“ Dijo lo último con la amargura de alguien que lo ha visto repetirse una y otra vez.

“Quizá no sea como en la literatura, pero puedo reconocer sin miedo a equivocarme lo que siento por ti y sé que podemos hacer que las cosas funcionen. Confío en lo que puede surgir entre nosotros. Y no creo que sea reducible a una simple respuesta de mi cuerpo a tu olor.” No esperaba ese trato de Masamune.

“Estamos hechos para desearnos el uno al otro, no por destino sino por nuestra naturaleza. “Dice rendido, hablando en voz baja pero sin serenidad. ”Sentirías lo mismo si en lugar de ser yo hubiera sido otro alfa.” Inevitablemente pensó en la tarde que pasaron en la biblioteca, en el placer que encontró en el cuerpo de Masamune, los besos y las caricias en el sillón, y dudó. Sintió que choco con pared. Parece que Masamune se dio cuenta de su error, pues lo miró sorprendido por sus propias palabras. Ritsu no quería mirarlo, si eso era lo que pensaba, no tenía nada más que decir.

Se dio la vuelta y lo dejó solo. Volvió a su alcoba agitado y molesto. Cuando Tadashi le pregunto si le pasaba algo, no confió en que podría hablar sin llorar, y permaneció en silencio. En el baño vio las marcas de su cuerpo, en su cuello y piernas, Tadashi lo observaba en silencio, con preguntas pero sabía que no era el momento. Ritsu se movía entre las sabanas, tratando de conciliar el sueño, sintiéndose confundido y triste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pelea! pelea! pelea!


	5. Una promesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto se ha tornado muy sentimental. No era mi intención, lo juro, yo solo quería hacer una historia corta sobre príncipes y el omegaverse, en fin. Uno no obtiene lo que quiere, pero disfrute mucho escribir esta historia.
> 
> Con este capitulo termino, tengo planeado un epilogo tipo one-shot ( y todavía esta por verse, que este fic tenia planeado que fuera de dos o tres capítulos y salio una barbarie), lo agregare a la colección Princes AU, por si a alguien le interesa ver un poco de lo que pasa con la pareja ya que no sean unos bebecitos, estaban muy chicos aquí. También tengo planeado escribir sobre mas parejas en el mismo universo, a ver que pasa.

Todo había salido mal. Masamune se sentía culpable por como terminaron las cosas con Ritsu. Piensa en su propio orgullo, en su mirada dolida. Recuerda como lo comparó con otros omegas, y piensa que su experiencia como omega en el reino del sur había sido diferente a la de los omegas del norte. Se pregunta si los omegas que por tanto tiempo ha considerado pretenciosos y manipuladores quizá podrían simpatizar con Ritsu. Que quizá ambos perdían y ganaban algunas cosas. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hablar, lo interrumpió tantas veces.

Como Ritsu dijo la noche anterior, no se trataba de una competencia, el problema era más grande, era de estructura. Alfas y betas colaboraban, y después de todo el mismo había confirmado que la impulsividad que toda su vida le habían dicho que mostraría. Había lastimado a Ritsu, le había gritado, cuando él había tratado de solucionar las cosas. Recordando sus argumentos y la elocuencia en ellos, sonrió amargamente. Ritsu había mantenido el control sin burlarse ni una sola vez de sus inseguridades, mientras que él fue cruel, minimizó su experiencia, sus deseos por ayudar a su reino. Tomo las palabras que Ritsu ofrecía y las usó en su contra. 

Sus miedos definitivamente eran más reales, menos egoístas. Masamune se atormentaba por lo que las personas creían de él, ser mirado hacia abajo por otros omegas, su orgullo herido con los años por ser visto como incompetente, mientras que las preocupaciones de Ritsu eran sobre su familia, sobre su gente. Gente que estaba muriendo. Ritsu quería proteger y defender.

Pensó toda la noche, desde que regreso a su habitación ya tarde, sin el golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho. Con el recuerdo de un aroma alerta, asustado en lugar de uno cálido y deseante, no pudo evitar pensar en la sombra de sus padres, en como él había dado primer paso en esa dirección. Cuando Ritsu trató de ser razonable, y hablar en voz baja, le recordó en seguida a esa voz, ese tono de condescendencia que usaba su madre con él, con su padre, cuando negociaba. Escuchar esa voz encendía todas las alarmas en su cabeza, le daba una sensación de estar sobreactuando, de que él era el único perdiendo el control, mientras que su madre, Sorano y los omegas nobles lo miraban con tranquilidad, con una sonrisa serena. Los alfas siempre son los primeros en perder los estribos, se decía.

Pero recordando la discusión de la noche anterior, Ritsu no lo había mirado con condescendencia sino con miedo cuando le grito, y después con tristeza. No sonreía como lo hacía entre besos en la biblioteca, su cara se veía pálida y nerviosa, peor que el primer día que Ritsu llego al castillo. Había sido tan brusco con alguien que solo había sido gentil con él, realmente no tenía forma de escapar de su naturaleza.

Pensó en él cuándo le confeso lo que sentía y como Masamune ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que le acababa de decir. Ritsu le había pedido que confiara en él, que se dieran la oportunidad de ser diferentes, de creer que las cosas no tenían que ser tan cuadradas, por naturaleza y ya. Y que tonto había sido Masamune, poniendo el simple nombre de atracción por naturaleza a los que tímidamente se había hecho espacio en él. Que la terquedad con la que negaba sus sentimientos estaba enraizada a su cobardía, por lo real que todo parecía. El olor de Ritsu, los ojos que lo miraban con ilusión, su cuerpo entre sus brazos, su presencia tranquila, su voz y palabras que parecían tropezarse una tras otra, su timidez y su valentía, sus sentimientos puros.

Y Masamune lo había negado todo, había insinuado que no había ninguna particularidad en ellos, que la situación podía repetirse tan solo hubiera un omega y un alfa en la misma habitación, como si el mismo no hubiera sentido todas esas sensaciones golpearlo de pronto como nunca antes. Como si la intensidad de las mismas no era lo que lo tenía tan confundido.

Estaba luchando contra sus propios sentimientos, no quería enamorarse, no quería aceptar que estaba equivocado sobre Ritsu, y se sostenía desesperadamente de su terquedad, del miedo a perderse a sí mismo en él, que como su padre cediera una y otra vez, no quería que la fiebre que lo embargó en la biblioteca nublara su vista. Cuando estaba cerca de Ritsu quería marcarlo, tocarlo, ese mismo deseo lo llevó a hundirse entre sus piernas. Se avergonzaba de su reacción al probar el líquido que salía de Ritsu, lo fácil que fue venirse observando su cuerpo, escuchando su respiración entre cortada, con su propia mano dentro de su pantalón. El alivio de ver y comprobar que también lo deseaba, que era el primero que lo veía de esa manera. Por una parte su instinto y por otra, pura y dura voluntad suya.

Mientras discutían había culpado a su naturaleza de alfa sobre la reacción que tuvo, pero Masamune sabía, una voz baja pero incesante le reclamaba sus propios deseos, que no solo se trataba de la belleza que Ritsu poseía, sino que había algo de su mirada inocente, su inteligencia, su timidez, su cuerpo, mismo al que Masamune quería amoldarse. Gran parte de lo que dijo era producto de ese conflicto, de sus recuerdos y su resentimiento.

Tenía que disculparse, tratar de rescatar lo que quedaba entre ellos. Cuando se acercó a su alcoba percibió un olor muy fuerte a Ritsu, su sudor y algo más, un aroma intoxicante, conocido, el aroma en el que Masamune se hundió con desesperación en la biblioteca, pero mucho mas intenso. _Entró en celo_. El pensamiento llegó antes de que pudiera registrar que no había nadie en el cuarto. Era la primera vez que olía algo así, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, estaba molesto por no haber encontrado a Ritsu en su alcoba, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién se lo había llevado? Si alguien le había puesto las manos encima en ese estado… Cuando Masamune volvió en sí, sus colmillos estaban descendiendo y tenía la cobija que había encontrado en el suelo entre sus manos, cerca de su rostro, olfateando la tela.

Tadashi estaba en el marco de la puerta, detrás de él, un sirviente miraba al príncipe sorprendido. Masamune lo escucho susurrar al guardián “¿Cómo supo que su alteza estaría aquí?” Masamune sintió la irritación volver de nuevo y gruño “¿Dónde está Ritsu?” El sirviente dio un paso atrás ocultándose tras Tadashi mientras que el guardián mantenía la calma.

“Te ordeno que me-“ “Permítame serle útil, alteza. Voy a llevarlo inmediatamente con el príncipe, lo necesita con urgencia.” Tadashi lo interrumpió con facilidad. ”Sin embargo, le agradecería si fuera tan amable de ayudarme a guardar la calma.”

“¿Y por qué haría eso?” dijo acercándose lentamente, sentía que su visión se nublaba, tenía que estar con Ritsu. Miro con desdén al guardia, pero no se inmuto y respondió.

“Su alteza el príncipe Ritsu esta angustiado, si llegamos en este estado no podrá relajarse. ¿Podría ayudarme con eso?” Hablaba con calma pero no estaba relajado, en lo absoluto.

Masamune dejó caer la sabana al suelo y se acercó para indicarle que respirara profundo, y que lo hiciera rápido. Estaba impaciente, lo único en que podía pensar era en que le mostrara donde estaba Ritsu, no quería que nada ni nadie lo incomodara. Poco a poco se relajaba el mismo y sintió sus colmillos volver a su tamaño normal. Tadashi lo observaba con atención, y en cuanto pensó que ambos estaban lo suficientemente tranquilos comentó que ver entrar a un alfa a su alcoba en ese estado lo pondría tenso ya que no tenía experiencia previa en situaciones así y sería la primera vez que un alfa lo ayudara durante su celo. Luciendo genuinamente preocupado y sin saber que hacer, le pregunto si tenía alguna idea, algo que pudiera ayudar y Masamune sugirió usar grilletes para entrar a su alcoba y no asustarlo. Quizá lo relajaría ver que estaba restringido. De esa manera logró calmarlo y se dirigieron a una de las torres.

El olor de Ritsu incrementaba con forme subían las escaleras, en cuanto abrieron la puerta de la recamara, se encontró con sus padres y los reyes Onodera esperándolo, y Ritsu no estaba por ninguna parte, solo su ropa sobre la cama. Masamune se llenó de ira y en cuando se giró para a atacar a Tadashi se vio imposibilitado por los grilletes. Su padre habló con calma.

“El príncipe Ritsu está seguro, está en otra habitación.” Se acercó y lo tomó por los brazos, con cuidado de no empujarlo o podría desencadenar una pelea. Era la primera vez que Masamune olía a un omega en celo, y peor aún, uno que estaba cortejando. El olor de Ritsu en la habitación estaba nublando su juicio. Todos se estaban interponiendo entre él y Ritsu, solo estaban estorbando. “Tienes que guardar la calma, hijo.”

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, comenzó a gruñir a su Padre, sus colmillos estaba descendiendo de nuevo, su padre se mantuvo firme. Su madre y el rey Ryo estaban en silencio, observándolo, los únicos que podrían intervenir eran los alfas en la habitación, su padre y la reina Risako. Tadashi que había permanecido parado cerca de la ventana, caminó hacia la cama para tomar la ropa de Ritsu y salir de la habitación con el sirviente que lo acompañaba. Ese guardián beta se estaba interponiendo, seguramente fue su idea guiarlo al lugar equivocarlo. El bastardo solo quería separarlo de Ritsu. Ritsu era suyo. Justo antes de acercarse a él con la clara intención de atacarlo, escuchó una voz contundente.

“Masamune” la reina Risako se acercó a él y con voz baja le ordenó. “Tome asiento.” Señalo un sillón cercano a la ventana. Masamune la miró molesto, pero se doblegó ante su mirada firme, su rostro tan parecido al de Ritsu. Con ayuda de su padre tomó asiento, mientras la reina abrió la ventana, pasaron unos minutos en silencio, viendo que por fin se había tranquilizado. La esencia de Ritsu cada vez más tenue. Masamune sintió su mente despejarse, una leve jaqueca se asentaba en su cien.

“Debe quedarse aquí, no está en posición de asistir al príncipe, podría lastimarlo.” Comentó su padre a los demás, poniendo una mano detrás de su espalda, dándole un poco de tranquilidad a diferencia de hace unos minutos, que quería tomarlo del brazo y lanzarlo al extremo opuesto de la habitación. Si había sido difícil controlarse con una prenda, no podía imaginar lo que hubiera sentido de haber encontrado a Ritsu en la habitación. Hubiera cavado su tumba.

“Llevan dos semanas en cortejo, podría ser de ayuda para el príncipe.” Respondió su madre. Los reyes Onodera estaban considerándolo. “Estar expuesto a Masamune podría acortar la duración del celo.”

“No me opongo a que asista a Ritsu, pero no creo que estén en condiciones de hacerlo.” Mencionó el rey Ryo, la reina Masako lo miro con curiosidad. ”Tadashi mencionó que el príncipe Masamune y Ritsu no están en buenos términos. No sabe los detalles pero dice que un cocinero los escuchó discutir en el jardín ayer por la noche, Ritsu estaba alterado cuando volvió a su habitación.” Su tono revelaba que no estaba molesto, solo les comunicaba la información. Encontró que la serenidad en su forma de hablar le recordaba a Ritsu cuando estaba relajado, incluso en la voz, sonaban casi igual. “Debido a que este no es el ciclo normal de Ritsu, supongo que la discusión pudo ser la causa de la irregularidad.”

Su madre lo miro acusadoramente, Masamune solo agachó la cabeza. “Un celo disparado por una discusión es muy intenso, va a ser doloroso para él.” El rey Ryo asintió, coincidiendo con ella.

“Su primer celo se disparó de esa manera. Presenció una pelea entre dos alfas.” Agrego la reina Risako. “Estará bien, él puede resistirlo.”

“A menos que los alfas que vio discutir lo estuvieran cortejando, no hay punto de comparación.” Dijo en desacuerdo. “El lazo que ha establecido con Masamune va a hacer este celo más complejo, un omega que ha sido cortejado y marcado con olor se puede sentir abandonado si el alfa no está cerca durante el celo. Crea confusión y una sensación de haber sido rechazado por el alfa.” Claramente tenía el bienestar de Ritsu en mente, pero dadas las circunstancias, no creía que acercarse a él fuera lo más conveniente.

Ritsu debía decidir si quería ser asistido o no, esa era la costumbre en el reino, el acuerdo debía hacerse antes de que el omega se viera abrumado por la fiebre de su celo. Masamune desconocía el dolor que su madre y el rey Ryo pensaban que Ritsu iba a pasar, pero si estaba dispuesta a romper las reglas para evitarlo, debía ser algo serio. Sin embargo, Masamune ya había decidido. Se seguiría la tradición.

“Estoy de acuerdo con su majestad el rey Ryo.” Opinó por primera vez. “No acordamos nada ante una situación así. Quizá sea lo que quiera durante el celo pero no creo que este feliz después, así que esperare. No quiero que sufra pero tampoco quiero tomar una decisión que es suya. Lo siento.”

Todos parecieron aceptar su decisión, al final su madre agregó. “Propongo que su guardián le lleve algo con la esencia de Masamune. Confío en que el príncipe podrá pasar el celo sin ayuda pero no veo la necesidad de que sufra innecesariamente gracias a las faltas de mi hijo.” Los reyes Onodera le dieron su aprobación y su madre salió de su cuarto para dar indicaciones a los sirvientes. Mientras le explicaba a Tadashi como se iba a proceder, la reina Risako preguntó. “¿Hubo alguna diferencia irreconciliable entre Ritsu y usted, príncipe Masamune?”

Honestamente, no lo sabía. Habían comenzado a discutir por algo tan sencillo, todo por pasar frente a la puerta que guiaba a las mazmorras. Comenzaron por lo superficial pero esa tensión terminó cortando profundo. Diferencias que quizá solo era cuestión de tiempo que salieran a la luz, pero no podía determinar si esa discusión cambiaria completamente su relación con Ritsu. El compromiso no se cancelaria, los beneficios seguían en la línea, pero definitivamente afectaría la calidad de su lazo. Masamune pensó en la mirada con desdén y el silencio de sus padres. ¿Acaso se habían condenado a eso antes de tiempo?

“No lo sé.” en cuanto lo dijo, el ambiente se volvió tenso. ”Lamento no tener una respuesta clara.” Su padre lo miraba preocupado, la reina Risako miro al rey Ryo como si esperara a que dijera algo, y lo hizo.

“Ritsu es una persona noble, príncipe Masamune. Si fue su error, él lo sabrá y vendrá a disculparse. Si le faltó al respeto o si traspasó los límites de su confianza, lo corregirá y no volverá a hacerlo. Tiende a aprender de sus errores.” Finalizó con una sonrisa gentil, sus ojos marcados por los años.

“Me temo, su majestad, que quien debe disculparse soy yo. Al menos ese era mi objetivo cuando encontré su alcoba vacía. Lamento haberles causado molestias.” Tadashi venía acompañado de un sirviente beta con una pila de toallas sobre sus manos. Ahora fue el rey quien miro a la reina Risako, parecían comunicarse sin hablar. Ambos salieron juntos de la alcoba, siendo su padre el último en retirarse. Se veía decepcionado.

“Alteza, voy a colocar una toalla alrededor de su cuello.” Estaba solo con Tadashi en la habitación. “La retirare en un momento, necesitamos que este lo más impregnada posible de su esencia.”

“¿De verdad es esto útil para Ritsu?” Preguntó recordando sentir que se ahogaba con la ropa de Ritsu sobre la cama.

Tadashi lo miró sorprendido de escucharlo dirigirse a él, le respondió con una sonrisa. “No reducirá la fiebre ni sofocara el celo como su presencia lo haría, pero le ayudara a no sentirse abandonado, quizá no le brinde un sentimiento de alivio pero si de calma por saber que usted está cerca.” Le echó un vistazo a los grilletes en sus muñecas y comenzó a abrirlos, Masamune lo detuvo. “Oh, no se preocupe. Es necesario que sostenga una toalla con sus manos, de preferencia que este sobre sus muñecas para que el olor sea más fuerte. No creo que sea necesario tenerlo inmóvil.”

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Masamune veía al guardián trabajar silenciosamente, observándolo con detenimiento por primera vez, su cabello negro y corto, su mirada determinada. Era mayor que él pero no tanto como sus padres, se movía con experiencia, parecía acostumbrado al caos de la situación.

“La voz de mando no funcionó en usted, ¿Cómo hizo para evadirla?” preguntó al recordar los eventos de esa mañana.

“El guardia del príncipe debe estar preparado para cualquier situación de emergencia, incluyendo defenderlo de la orden de un alfa. Imagine que como su guardia no pudiera evitar que un alfa ordenara a su alteza lanzarse al vacío desde su alcoba en el último piso.” Lo que decía parecía sacado de una historia de horror pero era verdad. Había sucedido aproximadamente diez años atrás.

En las afueras del reino del norte, una alfa cuidadora del Faro había enloquecido de celos y había ordenado a su esposo omega lanzarse de la cima del faro. La historia se esparció como fuego en hierba seca, la mujer había sido condenada a la horca, y el Faro llevaba el nombre del omega que había muerto indefenso, Umi. Se escuchaban rumores sobre alfas ordenando a omegas y betas hacerse daño. Masamune era niño cuando el caso del faro sucedió, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda tan solo de imaginarse incapaz de controlar su ira. Ayer habían sido gritos y Ritsu se veía asustado. Masamune se prometió no volver a causar esa expresión en él. Una parte de si estaba agradecido por la presencia de Tadashi en la vida de Ritsu y que trabajara activamente por mantenerlo seguro.

“Alteza, está pensando demasiado puedo escuchar los engranes de su cabeza girar.” Ofreció Tadashi, mientras ajustaba una toalla nueva alrededor de su cuello. “Además, no tuve que usar el resto de mi entrenamiento para convencerlo de que me dejara inmovilizarlo, usted mismo lo sugirió y fue muy dócil. Eso me dice que su instinto estaba luchando pero estaba genuinamente preocupado por su alteza el príncipe Ritsu. Eso siempre es una buena señal, es alfa y un príncipe, pero en el fondo es un mortal susceptible de amor.” Finalizó sonriendo.

“Lo siento, aun tuve la audacia de gruñir por sumisión cuando fue mi culpa en primer lugar que se disparara el celo de Ritsu fuera de su ciclo.” Dijo genuinamente apenado.

“Se ha disculpado bastante el día de hoy, alteza. Me temo que su alteza el príncipe Ritsu le ha contagiado ese mal hábito.” Masamune sonrió con tristeza, le había causado problemas a Ritsu. Seguramente estaba sufriendo, solo. Si no hubiera dejado que lo peor de sí mismo saliera la noche anterior habrían tenido tiempo de discutir como pasarían su próximo celo, si a Ritsu le gustaría que se marcaran durante el mismo o si esperarían hasta la ceremonia de su unión.

Una semana después de que Ritsu llegara al reino, Masamune eligió esmeralda y oro de los materiales para las joyas de la corona, y mando a hacer un anillo de compromiso para Ritsu. Pensaba entregárselo pronto, pedirle que se casara con él. Ya no estaba seguro de que Ritsu fuera a aceptar el gesto. Tadashi dobló las toallas con ayuda del sirviente, y se retiró de la habitación.

Pasaron tres días para que terminara el celo de Ritsu, Masamune sentía que un agujero iba a atravesar su estómago, estaba tenso pero esperaba con ansias por poder hablar con Ritsu por fin, se había acostumbrado a su compañía en esas dos semanas que pasaron juntos. Tadashi le informó que Ritsu estaba bien, y que lo mejor sería que lo viera después, para que pudiera descansar, aceptó esperar por el bienestar de Ritsu.

La mañana del cuarto día, ubico a un sirviente que había estado entrando y saliendo de la torre trasera del castillo, lo vio entrar a la cocina, y salir con una jarra de agua, el sol aun no iluminaba el patio interior del castillo, era temprano. Con cuidado de no ser descubierto lo siguió hasta la entrada de la torre, lo escuchó subir por las escaleras hasta la cima y esperó a que entrara a la habitación, la última de la torre, por el número de escalones que contó. Masamune se ocultó detrás de la pared, cerca de las escaleras, sorprendido de escuchar al sirviente hablar con Tadashi, quien desde esa hora estaba en la habitación de Ritsu.

En cuanto salieron de la torre, Masamune subió y se detuvo afuera de la habitación, frente a la gran puerta de madera, el anillo en su bolsillo pesaba. No tenía idea de lo que Ritsu diría. Así como él estuvo pensando, seguramente Ritsu también habría recordado su discusión y debió llegar a una conclusión. Le costó poco reconocer que estaba nervioso.

Dio tres golpes a la puerta, y escucho la voz de Ritsu del otro lado, invitándolo a pasar. Con una mano temblorosa, abrió la puerta. El sol ya iluminaba la habitación, Ritsu seguía acostado pero se sentó abruptamente en cuanto percibió su olor. Se veía sorprendido, su cabello desarreglado, levantándose en varios ángulos y la marca de la tela de la almohada en su mejilla. Masamune sintió esos cuatro días eternos. Sin poder hablar con él o verlo, lo único que hacía era pensar en él, ir a los lugares que frecuentaban y sostener el anillo que la orfebre le había entregado la tarde del día que su celo se desató. Ambos se miraban en silencio.

Masamune seguía sujetando la puerta, inseguro sobre si podía acercarse o no. Ritsu pasó rápidamente la mano por su cabeza, aplanando algunos cabellos, y dijo. “Por favor, pasa.” La tensión crecía, Masamune cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acercó a su cama. En cuanto Ritsu lo vio cerca, le sonrió y palmeo el borde de la cama, invitándolo a sentarse con él. Seguían callados, reunió el valor para hablar y dijo.

“Lamento lo que dije en el jardín y haber provocado que tu celo se adelantara. No fue mi intención lastimarte.” dijo de forma compacta, mirando las manos de Ritsu que jugaban nerviosamente con el borde del cobertor. Reduciendo su agonía de días en esas pocas palabras.

Ritsu asintió y sin mirarlo, respondió. “No quiero que te disculpes por pensar lo que piensas, creo que es válido que te sientas de esa forma, las condiciones en las que crecimos fueron muy distintas y hay muchas cosas que desconozco, no debí haber juzgado las formas del reino descuidadamente. Lo siento.” Masamune recordó las palabras del rey sobre Ritsu. “No has sido más que generoso y honesto conmigo. Hay más de una persona que ratos agradables y besos. Estamos lejos de ser perfectos, y sé que esta no será la última vez que surja alguna diferencia entre nosotros y te prometo que no opinare sobre las políticas del reino, estoy seguro de que tú sabes lo que funciona mejor aquí, y no voy a cuestionar eso.” Masamune lo miraba con confusión, Ritsu se estaba retractando de todo lo que había dicho, la opinión que había mantenido tan firme aquella noche, esto no era lo que quería.

“Creo que hay verdad en lo que dijiste, quizá no lo había querido aceptar pero creo que tenía una visión un poco infantil sobre el lazo, lo que esperaba de ti y de mí.” No quería que Ritsu se doblegara ante su voluntad. No quería que renunciara a lo que creía. “Quizá _si_ se trate de nuestra naturaleza, pude comprobarlo durante el celo. Pude ver cosas que no había querido aceptar, una de ellas, que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar quien soy, y que solo tomó un par de toallas impregnadas con tu olor para calmarme. No llevo más de dos semanas conociéndote y quizá solo sea mi cuerpo respondiendo a tu olor-” “Espera, por favor, no sigas” lo interrumpió, las pocas palabras que había ofrecido no serían suficientes, debía ser claro. Se disculpó por la interrupción y continuó. 

“Yo estaba equivocado Ritsu, todo lo que dije, no debí haberte dicho todo eso. Tú no tienes la culpa, no eres como los omegas que he conocido.”

“Ese es el problema, Masamune. Si lo soy. Soy un omega. Cuando decías todas esas cosas sobre los omegas, sé que había algo de verdad en eso porque… Sentí que tenía que defenderme. Te estaba pidiendo que cambiaras algo que existe desde antes de que tu nacieras solo porque es algo que me incomodaba, algo que creía que era injusto y creí que podías hacerlo. Asumí que ser alfa sería fácil, aun cuando estaba escuchando lo difícil que había sido para ti serlo en este reino, crecí pensando que personas como tu llevaban la ventaja en todo, mientras que yo tenía que hacer más. Yo soy parte del problema porque yo también creo que un alfa puede cargar con esas responsabilidades, antes de venir aquí pensaba que tú sabrías todo, que tú estarías preparado para ser rey, y que yo tendría que trabajar el doble para poder ser adecuado, sentía envidia de ser alguien como tú, y no tenía idea de lo duro que era. Nunca pensé en tus sentimientos, en que esa era una carga que otras personas ya habían puesto sobre ti. Lamento no haberte escuchado, tú estabas contándome algo sobre ti, estabas siendo honesto sobre tus sentimientos y yo me sentí atacado.”

“No he sido completamente honesto.” Confesó. Ante la confusión del príncipe, Masamune continuó. “Esa noche, cuando me pediste que lo intentáramos, cuando me dijiste que quizá juntos podríamos hacer las cosas de otra forma. Yo respondí con miedo, no con sinceridad. Mucho de lo que dije son cosas que han estado en mi mente por mucho tiempo, ira, miedo y decepción. Tenía una idea de lo que mi vida seria de acuerdo a lo que siempre vi en mis padres, lo tenía tan arraigado que cuando me mostraste otra forma con tanta facilidad, no lo creí. Vi tu optimismo como ingenuidad, y me burle de tus sentimientos, de tus deseos, que sin mucho problema pude reconocer como míos una vez que mi enojo se había esfumado. No fui honesto, fui un cobarde. Y te lastime. Lo siento mucho.” Tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos. “No quiero que abandones lo que piensas, no fue un error lo que me dijiste. Cuando recordaba tus argumentos no pude pensar una sola cosa en la que no estuviera de acuerdo pero reaccione de la forma en la que lo hice porque no quería aceptar que la solución fuera sencilla…”

“Quizá no lo es, ponerlo en práctica puede ser complicado.” Dijo tratando de justificar la reacción de Masamune, pero no se trataba de eso.

“…O que fueras tú, un omega, quien lo sugiriera.” Ante esto Ritsu se quedó callado. “Cuando dijiste que mi resentimiento no me dejaba ver que no se trataba de una competencia, tenías razón. Hiciste puntos válidos, pero yo no los quería aceptar porque no quería que una persona quien yo creía que se beneficiaria de algo así, tuviera la fuerza y motivación de terminar con algo que me había lastimado por tanto tiempo. No quería pensar que tú, un omega, estarías dispuesto a renunciar a ese privilegio, que fueras contra lo que yo creía que un omega pensaba. No quería creer que quizá no eras el único omega que piensa de esa forma. Prefería vivir despreciando a los omegas, a mi madre incluida, que hacer algo para cambiar cómo funcionaban las cosas, cuando al convertirme en rey el poder de tomar esa decisión estaría en mis manos. No quería ser quien tomara esa decisión.” Ritsu tenía su otra mano sobre la suya. Lo miraba con tristeza en sus ojos verdes, lágrimas a punto de caer por sus mejillas.

“Hubiera sido tan fácil odiarte, ya tenía una idea de cómo serias, desde el momento en el que llegaste no te di la oportunidad de probar que estaba equivocado. Creí saber cómo sería nuestra vida, idéntica a la de mis padres: noches de gritos, tardes silenciosas, miradas frías, pero te tomó tan poco tiempo desechar todo lo que creí que sería conocerte, estar a tu lado.” Sintió su voz cortarse. Levantó la mirada y con una mano temblorosa limpió las lágrimas que humedecían las mejillas de Ritsu, las que se habían acumulado en su mentón cayeron en una gota gruesa sobre el cobertor.

“No tienes idea del temor que sentí una vez que fui consciente del peso de mis palabras. Lo supe de inmediato cuando te mire, antes de que te retiraras. Supe que había cometido un error terrible. Lo que siento por ti no es producto de mi naturaleza. Y fui un cobarde por no aceptarlo, por tratar de escudarme detrás de mi orgullo, de conocimiento de libros, cuando era evidente que me tuviste en la palma de tu mano desde que te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre. Cuando solo dormía para poder estar contigo el día siguiente. Cuando mi compromiso contigo dejo de ser una condena y más una promesa, de me dejarás estar cerca de ti” Ritsu lloraba abiertamente, su nariz y orejas rojas, su mano limpiando lo que podía. “Quizá en un principio te deseaba por ser un omega, pero ahora te quiero porque eres tú.” Se detuvo por un momento, mirando a Ritsu, temeroso de estar tan expuesto. Abriendo su corazón por primera vez.

“Tenía tanto miedo de haberte lastimado al punto de que ya no me quisieras. De que yo mismo hubiera causado el futuro que temía.” Continúo acariciando su cara. Ritsu negó con la cabeza antes de interrumpir.

“Pensé que te había perdido. Cuando Tadashi trajo las toallas con tu aroma, pude percibir tu olor confundido y triste. Pensé que era producto de mis palabras. Que mi insensatez te había causado ese dolor.” Tomó la mejilla humedecida de Masamune, quien recargó su cara contra su palma tibia. “Pensé que vendrías, sentí que lo había echado todo a perder.”

“Las toallas fueron idea de mi madre, parece que nos escucharon discutir y como no estaba seguro si querías verme, después de todo fue mi culpa que tu celo se adelantara, tomamos esa decisión. Perdí el control cuando percibí tu esencia en tu habitación y no estabas. Intente atacar a Tadashi. Fue muy vergonzoso.” Ritsu rio entre lágrimas. Masamune sentía que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire al escucharlo reír por primera vez después de días. “¿Sirvieron de algo las toallas?”

“Si, sentirte cerca me ayudo un poco pero hubiera preferido que vinieras tú.” Dijo acariciando sus manos. Masamune también hubiera preferido estar ahí en persona para él.

“Decidimos que era lo mejor ya que no habíamos hablado de eso antes. No acordamos nada. En general no hablamos nada sobre nuestro compromiso en estos días.” Tomó su mano y la besó cerrando sus ojos. “Estábamos más ocupados haciendo otras cosas.” dijo rozando la punta de su nariz contra sus nudillos. Ritsu se ruborizó pero no desvió la mirada.

“¿Qué había que acordar, si ya soy tuyo?” Masamune lo miró con sorpresa, recordó lo que hicieron en la biblioteca, la respiración agitada de Ritsu, su voz, su olor, la suavidad de su piel.

“Es tradición del norte que un omega soltero decida quien lo asistirá durante su celo. A pesar de estar comprometidos, no hemos consumado un lazo.”

“Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en mi próximo celo.” Dijo sin dudar, y después un poco sonrojado agregó. “Si estás de acuerdo, claro.” Masamune sonrió con facilidad.

“¿Y por qué no querría asistir a mi preciado prometido? Ya me diste una prueba sería muy cruel de tu parte no dejarme comerte completo.” Estaban más cerca, podía oler el residuo de su celo, la esencia aun pegada a la piel de Ritsu. Lo miraba como si sostuviera el mundo en su mano, Masamune se burló de sí mismo y de lo angustiado que se había sentido esos días, se preguntaba de qué había servido toda esa pelea consigo mismo si la respuesta era clara.

“Quiero que estés ahí conmigo y que me des tu marca.” Masamune se preguntaba su era algo en lo que Ritsu pensaba con frecuencia, o si era algo que había pensado en este celo, después de ser cortejado por él. El hecho de que quisiera su marca, no porque era algo que tenían que hacer por estar comprometidos, sino que Ritsu lo deseara y se lo pidiera, encendía algo posesivo dentro de Masamune. Lo invadía la sensación de proteger, de hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para mantener esa sonrisa y expresión serena en su cara, y sorpresivamente lo embargaron las ganas de pertenecer a Ritsu.

“Con una condición. Tú debes marcarme antes. Y debes prometerme que cada que la marca se desvanezca, la pondrás ahí de nuevo para mí.” Ritsu parecía confundido por la petición de Masamune. ”Hay algo increíblemente satisfactorio en pertenecer a alguien, ¿no lo crees?” sabía que Ritsu lo podía comprender, lo miró con ternura y asintió. Pasaron la mañana juntos, Masamune estaba poniendo su esencia en él por los días que estuvieron separados, recostado a su lado, besando su cuello, oliendo su cabello, acariciando su espalda, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Despegándose dolorosamente cuando Tadashi llegó acompañado a traer el desayuno a Ritsu, no parecía sorprendido por encontrarlo ahí.

Esa tarde salieron al patio nuevamente, habían hablado con sus padres y acordaron que la primera ceremonia seria en el reino del sur, y la segunda en el norte, después de que Masamune cumpliera dieciocho años. Partirían de vuelta al sur la mañana siguiente, el ejército había quedado al mando, cuidando las fronteras y haciéndose cargo de algunos asuntos de reino, pero ya habían pasado mucho tiempo fuera, debían volver. Masamune no quería esperar hasta diciembre para volver a verlo, pero faltaba menos de un mes, había cosas que preparar para la ceremonia.

Ritsu hablaba calmadamente sobre lo que pensó cuando vio a Masamune tan alterado y triste aquella noche, como la discusión le sirvió para darse cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba por conocer, le recordó que Masamune era una persona con preocupaciones, miedos y una historia que Ritsu no conocía, le comentó que a pesar de que su reacción lo asustó inicialmente, quería saber más, ver más expresiones en ese rostro sereno que en un principio solo hacia comentarios sarcásticos y hablaba de sí mismo muy superficialmente. Masamune tocó su propio rostro, notando la falta de expresiones por primera vez.

Parados frente al cerezo en el que habían conversado el día después del baile, Masamune recordó lo que su padre le dijo sobre el árbol, su bisabuelo el rey Kuroda lo había plantado para un omega que venía de otro reino, su bisabuelo Tsukishima, porque en sus cartas había mencionado su gusto por las flores, considerando el clima tan frio durante el invierno le pareció buena idea plantar un cerezo en el patio, se podía ver desde la alcoba principal. Masamune se lo contó a Ritsu, notando que le decía cosas solo porque quería que las supiera, no era información útil en ningún sentido y quizá antes hubiera dudado, pensando que no era algo que Ritsu estaría interesado en saber pero lo dijo sin pensar.

A Ritsu le pareció un gesto tierno, pensó que su abuelo era un romántico, se preguntó cómo había sido su relación. Por lo que sabía habían envejecido juntos, después de haber cedido la corona a sus abuelos. Ahora Masamune podía esperar ese tiempo con esperanza, pensando en todas las posibilidades que tenían.

“Una cosa más…” Dijo metiendo la mano a su bolsillo. “Sé que el compromiso ya está hecho pero me parece injusto no pedírtelo. Ritsu…” Tomó sus manos, acariciando sus dedos. “No podría ser rey solo y no me imagino con nadie más a mi lado. Quiero que me des tu opinión sin miedo, que me acompañes, despertar y ver tu cabello desarreglado y las marcas de la almohada en tu cara.” Dijo riendo, abrazando a Ritsu cuando intentó alejarse entre apenado y molesto diciendo _no siempre me veo así._ “Te quiero como no he querido a nadie. Príncipe Ritsu Onodera del Reino del Sur, ¿te casarías conmigo?” Ritsu tenía sus manos sobre su pecho, habia dejado de empujarlo, estaba levemente sonrojado, su mirada sincera sobre su rostro.

Miró el anillo que sostenía, con la piedra verde que hacia juego con sus ojos. Masamune había tomado los materiales y había hecho el diseño, dando instrucciones específicas a los joyeros del reino, el oro blanco formaba una gota con diamantes incrustados que encerraban la esmeralda en el centro. No había plantado un árbol pero creía que el anillo era un contrincante justo. Se había desconocido esos días, tan solo ese día había hablado como no lo había hecho en años. Había tanto detrás de esos ojos verdes y profundos que Masamune ansiaba conocer, con una ilusión que no había sentido en su vida. Ritsu tomo su mano, sonriendo con ternura.

Tenían tiempo.

“ _Si_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima.


End file.
